A Little Thing Called Revenge
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Ginny and Draco get in a contest, Draco to seduce Ginny Ginny to ruin his reputation. ack sorry it took so long FINISHED!
1. Not a Good Idea Today

Title- A Little Thing called Revenge...

Author- Nikki Flinn

Summary- When Draco picks the wrong day to pick on Ginny, He discovers why even his father fears the quiet red head. As Ginny puts forth a scheme to plot his down fall, Draco finds him self captivated by Ginny's charm. Blah Blah blah etc etc you get the idea. Ginny/Draco

Disclaimer- Still working on that island thing. But I have a permanent half boyfriend. Basically we never really broke up though we are both dating other people.

Not a good idea today...

Ginny later wondered how he got the parchment out of her hand without using a chisel. She had been clutching the test results to hard that she had been worried that she might rip them.

At the time, she had simply rounded on the culprit. Draco Malfoy, as usual. Every one else got the hint that she was not in a mood to be messed with. But no, the prat just had to try and push her.

Ginny glared at Malfoy as he languidly read the results for her entrance exams. The results were nothing to be upset over. However, the little foot note in the bottom, from Professor Snape, was.

"Malfoy, give it here." she growled.

Malfoy sneered up at her over the top. His two goons stood uneasily at his side. They had heard horror stories about what she had done to Terry Boot last year when he tried to spread rumors that they had done it. Terry still screamed and ran for cover when ever she frowned around him. But Malfoy was an idiot and never listened to what he thought was gossip.

"I'm not done, Weasley."

"Maybe you didn't hear me right," she hissed, stepping up to him. "I said, give it."

"I'm not done." he repeated, not perturbed.

"Yes, you are." With moves barely visible to human eyes, she snatched the results from his hands.

Draco was momentarily flustered. He recovered his cool and shot back at her, as she stormed off. "At least I'm better in bed."

Ginny looked at him over her shoulder, a wry smile lighting her freckled face and causing the breath to catch in his throat for an unknown reason. "Like you'll ever know."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No way in hell, Malfoy."

"Like I'd ruin my reputation by being associated with you."

"I could ruin your reputation by the end of the year."

"Fine. I'd like to see you try."

"I never try."


	2. A conversation w snape

A Conversation with Snape...

Severus Snape looked up as Ginevra Weasley stormed into the dungeon room, strangling a paper he knew were her test results. He mentally winced, knowing what was coming.

Ginny Weasley reminded him strongly of her mother at that age. A beautiful spitfire who wouldn't give up while she still breathed. She excelled in all her classes, not as much as Hermione Granger, but enough that several post secondary schools had shown interest in her early on that year. He didn't know what possessed him to agree to help her study for her entrance exams, but he hadn't regretted it. Until now. He knew that comment he had left would come back to haunt him.

"What the Hell is the meaning of this?" Ginny growled, holding up the paper.

Snape, who could shrug aside Voldermort's wrath with barely a thought, quelled under the glare he was receiving, wanting to do nothing more than hide. "Um..." he finally began.

"'I regret I cannot recommend Miss Weasley to your facility,'" Ginny read. "What the hell is the meaning of that?" she snarled, throwing the paper on his desk.

Snape took a moment to collect himself and make sure he hadn't wet himself. "Miss Weasley, have you ever heard of Baudelaire Academy?"

"One of the finest post secondary in the world. Located in Northern Ireland. Set up by Dumbledore himself. They only take three students a year." Ginny rattled off in her customary unthinking manner. Ginny never seemed to think about her answers.

Snape reached into his desk and pulled out a letter that had arrived that morning by post. "This arrived this morning. Professor Dumbledore recommended I be the one to give it to you."

He watched her take the beautifully gilded letter. She read the front.

To Miss Ginevra Weasley

Care of Hogwarts Academy

On the back was a wax seal bearing a phoenix crest. Ginny slid her thumb nail under the seal and opened the letter. She pulled out the letter. At the top, directly below another phoenix crest, were the words:

Baudelaire Academy

Entranced, Ginny continued to read.

Dear Miss Weasley

Thank you for sending your results to our offices. We have considered your request and have decided to accept you into our academy based on what we have heard about you from our founder Albus Dumbledore and alumni Severus Snape...

Ginny stopped reading as the context of the words sunk in. She was being invited to the best Academy in the world. She looked up at Snape. He was smiling slightly. Before she could think twice, she leapt at him, hugging him around the neck.

"Oh, Professor, Thank you so much!"

Snape was no longer smiling. In fact, his face was turning a rather unhealthy shade of blue. Ginny let go suddenly and Snape sighed in relief when he could breathe again.

"But Professor," Ginny protested, a frown creasing her perfect brow. "I can't go."

Snape eyed the Gryffindor suspiciously. "Why not?" he finally growled.

"Because it costs over 5 thousand gallons a year and I can't..."

She broke off when Snape snorted. He leaned back in his chair. "If you'd bothered to read the whole letter, you'd know that Dumbledore arranged for all that. You don't have to pay anything. Free room and board, brand new books every year. The works..."

Ginny shrieked in joy and leapt on Snape again.

"Ginny...Can't breathe..." Snape choked out.


	3. school mates

School Mates...

Draco waved away his goons and watched Ginny Weasley eat her dinner with a slight smile on her face. There was something very attractive about her. Though he had graduated almost a year ago, Draco was approved to stay on for an extra year to continue studying for his entrance exams to Baudelaire, where his father had wanted him to go. His father was dead, but Draco never started anything with out getting it. He glanced down at the letter in his hand. He had swiped it from Red's bag when she wasn't looking.

He unfolded the letter and smiled as he read it. _So_, he thought_, we're to go to school together, are we Little Red? _ This proved to be interesting. Around her brothers, Ginny Weasley was a mild and mostly harmless girl. But he had seen her blossom in the past year. Without her brothers to guard over her and watch her every step, Ginny had become a force to be reckoned with. He thought briefly on the rumors that had circulated during the beginning of the year. He never paid much attention to them, but if he was to be spending the next four years as her school mate, maybe he should learn something about her.

He looked at his two companions. Crabbe and Goyle had failed three of their classes last year. Draco sighed and started from the Hall. Ginny stood up as he was passing her and tapped shoulders with him. She muttered an apology and walked off.

He was half way to his room when he realized he no longer had Ginny's letter. He turned around, looking to see if he dropped it, and was in time to see Ginny Weasley on her way to the Prefects bathroom. She smiled cheekily and saluted him with two fingers. A letter with a Phoenix seal was stuck into the waist band of her low cut jeans, accompanied by the deep green edge of her panties and a paper he recognized as an exam result. He quickly patted his pockets, determining he didn't have his. He watched her disappear into the bathroom and debated briefly whether he should follow her. He decided it was too much hustle. And besides, what could she do with a test result?


	4. This is War

THis is War...

The next morning there was a large crowd around the bulletin board. Curious, Draco (who had nothing to do since he had finished his tests) nudged his way over to the board to see what the crowd was gawking at. A Test result had been tacked to the board and each section of the test had been failed miserably by the taker. Draco ran over the results, shaking his head before glancing up to see who the unlucky taker was. He froze. The world dropped away and for a moment all he could do was stare at his name on the paper. A quiet delightful laugh filled his ears. He knew who it belonged to.

He reached forward and snatched the paper from the board, drawling, "That's enough, off to class with you all."

The hall cleared as Draco studied the paper. If half the room thought him an idiot, they kept it silent. The paper was masterfully done. Not only was each grade changed but each subject was changed into lewd and suggestive things such as 'Advanced Wanking', 'Talking Dirty', and 'Foreplay 101'.

He looked up to find the hall almost empty. Ginny Weasley leaned against a pillar, hands deep in the pockets of her tattered and paint stained jeans that hugged her hips, leaving very little to the imagination about her long legs. She smiled slightly, the glint in her eyes betraying the sleepy half awake expression on her face.

"Have I ruined your reputation yet?" she asked.

For a moment Draco was confused. Then he remembered thier conversation yester day. He smiled. "Not bad, Red. But can you top it before I charm you out of your pants."

"It might be a little hard in only three weeks, but I imagine I can."

"THree weeks? What about Academy?"

"What do you mean?"

He grinned, pleased at having gotten her where he wanted her (For now at least). "I'm attending Baudilaire as well."

Ginny didn't miss a beat. Shock crossed her face to be replaced instantly by smug satisfaction, as though he had just confirmed her suspicion. "Daddy pay your way in?"

"My father's dead." Draco growled. "And I'm not like him."

"Good." Ginny said, sweeping out of the room before he could ask her to elaborate.

Draco stared after her receeding figure. She most certainly had a nice ass, even hidden as it was by the loose jeans. She definately was worth loosing his reputation over.


	5. Family Reunion

Family Reunion...

Ginny paused as the mild spring air struck her face, pushing the stray hairs from her face. The bright colors and sounds stunned her for a moment. She stood for a moment, reveling in the intensity of it all. A flash of red caught her eye and she lowered her gaze to the thirteen people waiting for her.

Her family waved cheerfully at her. Ron had his arms full of his fiance, Fluer, but both waved and grinned when she caught thier eyes. Harry and his girlfriend Cho looked quite happy. Ginny noticed that Hermione seemed somewhat slighted by the happy couples and she started toward her best friend, when she was swept up into a great bear hug by George.

"George," Ginny growled. She had shot up over her final year but she still wasn't quite up to the twin's height. Though it was good to see her brother again, she was eagar to talk to Hermione about the bet between her and Malfoy.

Fred came over. "Forge, that's not very nice." he said, disengaging her his counterpart's embrace. "It's much easier this way." He promptly slung Ginny over his shoulder.

Ginny shrieked and refrained from mouthing various obscenities in the presence of her family. She caught Hermione's eye and grinned. Hermione grinned back and tipped an imaginary hat, thier symbol that they needed to talk. Ginny returned the gesture before continuing to complain.

Draco Malfoy leaned against the pillar that announced the Hogwarts Express and watched the happy Weasley reunion. He caught Granger watching him but a quick sneer sent her back to the gleefull scene.

Ginny looked positively radiant. Her hazel eyes glittered in the bright light. Her copper hair glinted beautifully as she hugged each of her relatives and friends in turn. The light shirt and kakhis fit her well.

He ran a hand through his hair.

_How did you do this to me? Why are you the only thing I can think of? _


	6. All aboard to Baudilaire

(A/N: to kamakitty- Yes I know GInny has green eyes but I don't care and any way hazel can be taken as any color you want. Enjoy all.)

All aboard to Baudilaire...

The summer passed quickly. Although every day was filled with new things (Meeting her future classmates, studying with Hermione, Shopping for new clothes) Ginny looked back as she laid out her outfit for the next day and wondered where the time went. Already she was packed and she was leaving the next day with Hermione for Baudilaire Academy. Hermione would be attending her second year.

Ginny sighed and ran her hand over the new Dragon hide jacket Fred and George had given her the night before. Rather than thier bright glow-in-the-dark green, hers was a deep red, the color of her hair. She set it out on top of a pair of nice dress pants and the black peasant top embriodered with silver phoenixes. She sighed. Tommorrow began her new life. Tommorrow only Hermione would know her and her life would begin again.

As she laid down for bed, Ginny had completely forgotten about Draco Malfoy.

GInny resisted the urge to quail at the sight of the private Train that would take her and the eleven others to Baudilaire. Hermione put a comforting arm around her shoulders and Ginny momentairly relaxed. Then a voice broke her reverie.

"Her-mi-oh-nee, vat are you doing here?"

Ginny and Hermione spun to see Vicktor Krum looking at them, pleased.

"Oh! Vicktor! My goodness, I didn't know you were going here." Hermione exclaimed.

"I vas touring vith my team, but my coach thinks I should seek some higher education. I vas able to get in at the end of last year and was able to take the finals. Ve are to be school mates, I think."

That last phrase struck something in GInny and she frowned, trying to remember.

"Oh, Vicktor, I almost forgot," Hermione began, as they found an empty compartment. "This is Ginny Weasley."

Vicktor held out a hand and shook hers. "Pleased to meet you."

"Ginny here launched an assult on the Slytherins during the start of her last year."

Vicktor looked surprised. "Too bad There vill be no Draco Malfoy to torment."

Ginny frowned deeply as she tried to remember once again what she had forgotten over break. She gasped as she realized what it was. A second later the compartment door opened and a voice drawled. "Miss me, Little Red?"


	7. Hogwarts Express

Hogwarts Express...

Torrence Tiegan Winston looked up as her mother handed her her letter. It was three weeks since she had first gotten the news that, like the rest of her family, she would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since her cousin Ginny had come back from her first year, she had wanted to go more than anything. Ginny was Torrence's role model. Like Ginny, Torrence was tall for her age, but the hair that cascaded down her back in a tight braid was so black it was almost blue. Her eyes, a startling shade of purple, found her mother's and the older woman found herself shivering.

Madison Weasley Winston looked over her twelve children and was glad her husband was rather wealthy. Torrence was the seventh child to go into Hogwarts. Daniel, her eldest had graduated the year before and was attending Auror school. The triplets (Who had some how managed to get sorted into three separate houses) were about to start thier forth year. Phedre was in her third year and the older twins (Peter and Hexial) were in thier second year. Torrence smiled reassuringly at her as she tucked back a strand of black hair as the younger twins (Evian and Evan) sat on the railing as Yuko and Sabrina taught Ellis how to braid.

Madison took Torrey's hand in her own. "Come, darling, let's get you on your train."

Torrey followed as her siblings gathered with thier friends. A young man detached himself from a group of prefects.

"Torrence Winston?" he asked.

Torrey nodded.

He held out a hand. "Denis Creevey. Gin asked me to keep an eye on you."

Torrey took the hand. He had a firm grip she noted. With a last farewell to her mother, she climbed on to the train, listening to Denis chat lightly. It was only after the train had been travelling for a while, that Torrence Tiegan Winston felt the chains of her mother's expectations begin to fall away.

(Note about names- I got Evian from Superstar. Yuko is from _XXX Holic. _ Ellis is a person I used to work with. Phedre is from Kushiel's Chosen by Jacqueline Carey. Torrence is from Bring it on. Tiegan and Madison are kids I teach to swim.)


	8. The Train Ride

The Train ride...

Ginny growled unintelligently as Draco Malfoy invited himself in. He casually slouched next to Ginny.

"Malfoy?" Hermione gasped. "What are you doing here?" She unconsciously moved closer to Vicktor and he easily slipped his arm around her for protection.

Draco shot a glance at Ginny that seemed to speak of hurt.

Draco was hurt. Ginny had been all he could think about all summer. Everything reminded him of her. He hadn't been able to get her image out of his head. Turns out, his imagination didn't do justice to the beautiful girl seated before him. SHe had grown taller, nearly as tall as he was. The black shirt she was wearing left little to the imagination and that area, though not up to the standards of the usual two bit whore, was most certainly not lacking. Her long legs were folded under her, clad in red dress pants. Her hazel eyes bore into his grey ones and he felt a smile tug at his lips. _She pretends to hate me, but it's all part of her master plan to seduce me._ He thought, quoting a movie he had once seen.

Draco slid into the seat next to Ginny and slid his own arm around her. "I'm shocked, my darling Ginners wouldn't have told you about our relationship. And after I made cake-"

Draco was abruptly cut short when Ginny bit his hand. _Ah, yes._ He thought, _This is going to be a long trip._

_McHale's Navy. _starring Tim Curry.


	9. The Sorting Part 1

The Sorting- Part one...

Torrey stood in stunned silence as Professor McGonnagall unrolled the list of first year students.

She looked at the various tables. Peter and Hexial sat at the Ravenclaw table with Brian (One of the triplets). Hexial was the female version of Peter. Both had curly red hair that Hexial wore at her ears while Peter wore shorter. Both twins winked at Torrey with thier ice blue eyes. Brian, like his two brothers (Jeffery and James) wore his red hair straight and longish. Jeffery smiled at her from the Hufflepuff table while James, Phedre, and Denis sat at the Gryffindor table.

"A'dell, Zashiki."

Torrey glanced over at the Slytherin table. The Bloody Baron flew over her head, but, rather than duck, she watched in fascination as he flew up to the teacher's table. Dumbledore sat in the middle, but as the names were called, there was one man that captivated her attention. His long black hair was held back with a leather thong, giving him a childish look. His cold eyes roamed the students before lighting on her. he glared at her but she demurely returned the intrest.

"Winston, Torrence."

Torrey jumped and moved quickly forward. The old hat was put gently on her head. A small voice spoke in her ear. "Well, well, well. Another Weasley kin. Seems only yesterday I was sorting your delightfull cousin, Ginevra. Now where to put you?"

"Where do you think I would be best?" she asked quietly.

"In truth, SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat.

The Slytherin table broke into applause as the black haired man leaned forward, interested.

Denis sighed. "I wonder how Gin will take this." he mused.

(Note about names- Zashiki is from _XXX Holic._)


	10. The sorting Part 2

10

The Sorting- Part two..

There were three houses at Baudilaire. Ceres, Styx, and Rhine. The selection process was painless and easy. A glass bauble was passed around the nine new students (Three from each of the schools) and depending on what color it turned, was where each student went. The bauble started with a Durmstrangs girl. After a second the bauble turned black, indicating Ceres House. Liz Follett, Caon Carey and Reach Patterson were sorted into Rhine while Diane Anders and Lex Conrad joined Brooklyn Jones (the Durmstrang girl) in Ceres. Ginny gently took the bauble. It had been known for more than the customary three to go into a house. One year eight students had gone into Ceres and only one had gone into Styx.

The bauble hesitated, as the sorting hat had, all those years ago. a second later it turned bright red, the color of Styx. Ginny let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding. She hadn't really liked the looks Brooklyn had been giving her. Definately not the kind of looks she wanted to be getting from a girl.

The next student, a Durmstrang alumni, Paks Twist, was also sorted into Styx and the the bauble was passed to Draco Malfoy. Ginny had a brief moment of hope that Draco wouldn't go to her house, but it seemed the bauble liked to keep things even.


	11. Dorm Rooms

11

Dorm Rooms...

Ginny growled at Draco's smug smile and waited impatiently for Hermione (thier house head) to show them to thier rooms. Hermione took the three of them up to thier separate rooms.

Ginny had never really had a room of her own, except as head girl. The room she stood in now, was everything she could hope for and more. A beautiful red canopy bed took up the far corner. Ginny's trunk had been moved to the foot of it. The walls were bare, but not depressingly so. A dresser with a mirror was placed by the window. Her pet owl (Who Charlie had bought her over the summer) was off with the letter she had written her parents on the train, but her cage was set on the end table.

Ginny had spent most of her summer with Hermione, finding out as much as she could. She knew that she was to have four classes a day. Each house had it's own set of female and male bathrooms on each floor. She knew students were allowed to keep owls or other none dangerous pets in thier rooms. Ceres students tended toward Dinvination while Styx students excelled in Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. Rhine graduates were good with Healing and Transfiguration.

Ginny understood the bauble's hesitation when she had come up. She had scored perfect scores in DaDA, potions and Transfiguration. She set her knapsack on the bed and noticed the bookshelves. As avid a reader as Hermione, Ginny wasted no time in investigating the books. Most were suited to her strong points but the last book on the third shelf was simply titled _Log Book_. Ginny frowned, curious. She opened the book and dropped it with a gasp. The book was a journal.

Ginny had not had a very good experience with journals. In fact, every journal she had ever read or written in had caused her, at one point or another, to seek revenge. When she was eight, her twin brothers made the mistake of trying to read her journal out loud during a play date. Her brothers still whimpered in fear when ever she drew her wand on someone in thier presence.

Then there was the Riddle Diary. Every one knew the story. Sweet suspectable little girl was attacked and nearly killed by a ghost in a diary. What they didn't know was her revenge. Ginny liked to keep it that way. Not that she liked the pity (Far from it) but she didn't exactly want it well known what she was capable of.

Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She would deal with the log in the morning. She opened her trunk and pulled out several moving pictures and a few normal ones. The first one was of her and her parents. They were kissing her and smiling at the viewer. Ginny (in the picture) was grinning, showing several missing teeth. THe next picture was of Fred and George when they were ten and she was six at Christmas. They, surprisingly, weren't trying to annoy her. They did have thier arms wrapped around her and were hugging her to with in an inch of her life. She put both of these on the dresser along with one of Charlie and Bill teaching a three year old Ron and a two year old Ginny Quidditch.

She put a non-moving picture of her and Harry during thier stay in France, two years ago on her nightstand. Her hair was windblown and both of them were grinning. That was taken right before Harry started dating Cho. Ginny and Harry had never dated and she wasn't sure she was too upset over that.

She put another picture of her and Hermione (again, not moving) in France by the Harry picture. Ginny and Hermione were holding hands and pretending to kiss in the picture. Ginny smiled ruefully at the memory. Though she liked Hermione enough, she didn't think either of them swung that way. beside it she set a picture of the twins trying to play leapfrog with Percy, this one moving.

Finally she put up a moving picture of all of them on the wall beside the bed. She smiled. _This is my Family_.


	12. Late night Visits

12

Late Night Visits...

Ginny folded the last outft into her dresser and turned at the knock on her door.

After a moment, she realized the other person (unlike her family) was actually waiting for permission. "Come in." she called, before realizing it could be Malfoy.

Through the door came a short, skinny brunette who Ginny recognized as Paks Twist. "Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting..." she began shyly.

"No, not at all." Ginny said, sitting on her bed and motioning the other girl in.

Paks entered and looked about the room. "Wow, you really got this nice looking." She walked over to the dresser. "Is this your family?"

Ginny chuckled. "You bet." she walked over and pointed to the family photo. "This is my Mum. There's dad, next to Percy. Fred, George and Ron. Charlie and Bill. That's Hermione, sort of an honorary member along with Harry."

Paks looked at her with wide eyes. "You know Harry Potter?"

Ginny chuckled again and threw herself on her bed. "Yeah. Everybody seems surprised about that. We almost dated during my fifth year."

"Wow. Um... What about that Malfoy kid?"

Ginny sat up. "Who? Draco?" she immediately kicked herself. Why the hell did she have to go and say his name.

"Yeah," Paks began. "Is he... you know... single?"

Ginny laughed. She was seated somewhat precariously on the bed and she slipped to the floor, still laughing. "I'm sorry," she gasped. "But the thought of Malfoy with any one is just..." she broke off, laughing.

"Really? 'Cause I thought you two were an item."

Ginny sat up fast. Her hazel green (happy, kamakitty?) eyes fixed the Durmstrang student to the spot. "Get this straight," GInny growled. "I have never, nor will I ever be in my present state of sanity, an 'item' with Draco Malfoy."

Paks stared wide eyed at GInny. "I'm sensing a certain hostility here."

Ginny had just collapsed on her bed again after saying good night to Paks when there was another knock at the door. She looked up as Hermione Granger entered the room. Hermione gave the room a once over as she crossed to Ginny's bed and sat down.

"Looks nice Gin."

GInny eyed her friend suspiciously. "I know you didn't come in here to approve of my decorating choices."

Hermione smiled. "No. Gin," she turned to face to the younger girl. "Why didn't you tell me about this bet with Malfoy?"

"What bet?"

"The one he was talking about on the train ride."

"Oh that one." She shrugged. "We got into a dispute over some menial things on one of my off days."

Hermione, having seen Ginny on one of those off days, nodded understandingly.

"Well, I guess It was stupid, but I boasted I could ruin his reputation and he said He could get me in bed."

Hermione raised both her eyebrows but remained silent. She had seen the looks Malfoy shot her way and the protectiveness he eminated when she was around. She had the feeling this thing called revenge would lead to an equally dangerous thing that could cause both thier ruins.

Love.


	13. Potions class

13

Potions Class

Torrey watched her classmates fidget as Professor Snape entered the room. SHe had to admit it. He was truly threatening looking. His sneer sent even the Slytherins cringing.

Torrey loved it.

Snape glanced cooly over the students. His gaze lingered on her and a delightful chill ran through her. He noticed and tried to think of a good reason a Weasley kin would willingly become a Slytherin. She was cute, much like GInny had been. She was also jailbait. He mentally sighed and leaned on the podium.

He scanned the class and repressed the uge to sigh again. The only promising student of the whole bunch seemed to the Winston girl. She had adapted well to Slytherin life, though he had yet to see her bully any Gryffindors. But then, the year was still younge.

"Well, well. It seems I have my work cut out for me." He drawled languidly. "Turn to page 82."

There was a rustle as the class hurried to comply. His glance slid about the room, watching the students frantically try to absorb the information being presented.

Except Torrence Winston.

When his eyes found her place, he found, rather than the cramming student, the startling violet eyes. SHe held his gaze and then smiled. She gave a slight tip of her head and leaned back in her chair.

"Class," he sneered, causing several students to jump. "Who can tell me where I might find an Arachnian Reich?"

He didn't have to look to see Torrence's arm was up. She did not wave it frantically the way Hermione Granger had eight years ago. Rather she merely held it aloft, as though admiring how the candle light hit her finger nails. The rest of the class scanned thier pages for the answer before pulling out a quill and parchment to copy down the answer.

He looked straight at Torrence and gave her the barest of nods.

A normal student would wait to see if the teacher was truly calling on them. But Torrey was a Slytherin.

"In the frontal nasal cavity of a Chinese Red Dragon." Torrey drawled insolently.

A shiver ran up Snape's spine and he realized he had his work cut out for him.


	14. Potion Partners

14

Potion Partners

Ginny Weasley was cursing her Potions Professor in every language she knew, which was a figure in the double didgets. To give credit, Professor Slark was only doing her job.

The reason Ginny was swearing in a very unladylike manner was standing next to her, having just been named her partner in Potions for the remainder of thier Baudilaire career together. And Draco Malfoy was looking very happy about this.

In truth it hadn't been the Professor's fault at all. Draco had immediatly tracked down Ginny at breakfast (not a hard feat considering there were barely forty students in the whole school) and set about trying to woo her. Apparently Draco's version of wooing involved annoying her to the n-th degree and then proceeding to laugh mockingly at her.

He then walked her to Potions class, which they shared. Draco sat himself as close to her as possible then proceeded to flirt with all the girls in the room (with the exception of Brooklyn Jones, who kept making eyes at Ginny).

The teacher had put the two of them together, more to make it easier on herself. Like that would make anything easier.

Ginny stopped glaring at Draco as they began to make a polyjuice potion. The potions would be left to simmer for the rest of the day before they would use them to turn into thier partners. Ginny tucked back a strand of hair as she finished the first step and felt a pair of arms circle her waist.

A succulent whisper filled her ear. "Isn't this fun?" purred Brooklyn Jones.

"Sorry,' Ginny said, disengaging from the other girl. "I don't believe I issused a verdict on my sexuality. Come back later."

Brooklyn trapped her against the table. "What's the hurry, Little Red? Afraid your boyfriend might get jealous of a real man."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Good, then you're all up for grabs."

"Why are you so interested in me?"

Brooklyn curled one of Ginny's scarlet strands around her finger. "I'm interested in what made Voldermort fear you more than anything."

Ginny snarled unintellegently. "I could make you cry if I put my mind to it."

Brooklyn lazily drew back a hand to slap Ginny, when a pale hand caught hers.

Draco Malfoy clutched Brooklyn's wrist. He grinned Insolently at Ginny. "How's about a sexy reward for your saviour?"

"In your dreams Malfoy." Ginny growled.

Draco looked offended. He turned back to Brooklyn. "Get lost. The adults have important things to talk about."

As Brooklyn started away, Draco hissed in her ear, "If you ever touch her again, I will make you pay."

Brooklyn looked Draco up and down. She decided she didn't like him. She also decided the best way to get back at him, was to get Ginny as hers.

(A/N: This is my penence for not putting up in so long. I'll try to get chapter 15 up tommorrow. Things are definetly going to get interesting...He he he Tropical apples to every one who reviewed!)


	15. Commence Operation: Destroy Malfoy

15

Comence opperation: Destroy Malfoy

Ginny glared up at Malfoy.

"What was that about?"

He grinned innocently. "Just marking my territory."

Ginny had started for the door when this comment reached her ears. The room was deserted and she stopped, a plan unfolding in her head. Draco was close behind her and started to snake an arm around her waist.

Ginny, letting years of defense lessons given to her by six over protective older brothers, rammed her elbow back. It caught Draco's sternem and there was a gasp as the breath was driven out of his lungs. Ginny reached back and grabbed his dangling arm and threw her shoulder into his gut. She effortlessly threw him over her back and onto his back. She flipped him over and straddled him. SHe brought his left arm up behind him and pressed lightly on the pressure point at the elbow.

"I'm not territory." she hissed.

Draco seemed nonplussed. In fact he was smiling. "Where'd you learn that?"

Ginny grinned. "I have six older brothers and as many protective friends. I can handle myself."

Ginny felt Draco tense beneath her, ready to move. She prepared to hold him down but a sound made her change her mind. She relaxed as Draco dislodged his arm from her grip and twisted. He grabbed her arms and she let him flip over so he was straddling her.

He opened his mouth but stopped as Hermione Granger entered.

"Hey, Gin, I thought I'd lost..." Hermione trailed off staring at them.

Draco wondered what was so shocking when he looked down at Ginny. He was straddling her, her hands gripped in his and pressed against her chest. This in itself was no surprise, but GInny's face was creased with fear and raw hatred. Unseen from Granger's point of view, was the malicious twinkle in her eyes and Hermione was too far away to hear the whispered voice cooing, "This comprimising enough for you, Malfoy?"

He looked down at her and realized he'd played into her hands.

"Malfoy!" Granger shrieked, bringing Vicktor Krum into the room. "What in the nine hells are you doing?"

Draco let go of GInny who scuttled back in a convincingly frightened way. Krum helped her to her feet and she buried her face into his shirt. Draco suddenly wished he could play the good guy. If being good meant having the beautiful Ginny Weasley cry into your shoulder, he'd take it any day. He shrugged and smirked up at Hermione.

"Just wanted to see if she was as good as the Dark Lord claimed."

Granger gasped and the fury in Ginny's face was not fiegned. Draco wished he could take it back. But he had his reputation to maintain.

Now to get rid of the pesky rumor that would doubtless follow about him being a rapist. He mentally sighed as Granger and Krum bundled Ginny off. It would be at least Halloween until he would be allowed to be alone with her again and that was crucial to his plan to woo her over.


	16. Poisoned Apples

16

Poisoned apples

"Is too!"

"It is not, Miss Winston." Professor Ardritch, the resident defense against the dark arts teacher, countered with rapidly dying patience. Torrence was a brilliant girl, she just needed to know when to let go.

"I'm telling you, it is possible."

"What is possible?" Drawled the chilling voice of Severus Snape. Ardritch flinched. Torrey didn't so much as bat an eye.

"Professor, isn't it possible to make a poisoned apple?"

Snape blinked, wondering where this had come from. Finally he nodded and said, "Of course."

Torrey beamed with satisfaction and continued. "So the story of Snow White could be true."

Snape nodded. "I suppose. Though it depends which type of poison you're looking at."

Torrey frowned. She was a brilliant student and she always found ways to challenge Snape in the Class room. "Why would that matter. Besides the overall effect, I mean."

Snape stepped into his true teacher mode. The mode of a teacher who cared that his student learned. "If you wanted to make a potion like the Sleeping Beauty ordeal, that's called the True Love potion. It has an after taste of nutmeg and is a bright red. You're best to put it on a red apple or, if you must use a spindle, use red or pink thread. Poison comes in all shapes and colors.Why the curiousity?"

Torrey shrugged. "Professor Ardritch and I were having an intelectual discussion about it. He didn't think it was possible."

"Oh really?" Snape looked mildly intrigued. "I suggest you stick to subjects you know, Professor."


	17. Soft Ball

17

Soft Ball

Ginny frowned, still trying to figure out the rules of the game. Thier Muggle Studies Class had decided to learn a Muggle game and this game in particular was giving her no end of a head ache.

The rules themselves would have been pretty easy to figure out, but for the incessant and annoying private war going on between Draco Malfoy and Brooklyn Jones.

Brooklyn made eyes at Ginny for about the millionth time. Ginny had done her research. Brooklyn was born in West Germany. She grew up there and attended Durmstrang. Brooklyn was a second generation half blood (Her mother had been a muggle born and her father from a very prestigious line). You wouldn't know, looking at her. SHe acted like both her lines were the greatest. In truth, Ginny's line was able to trace back much farther than even Malfoy's.

Draco casually slung an arm around GInny's shoulder, serruptitiously flicking off Brooklyn. Ginny was too absorbed in the metal bat she was inspecting to pay attention to the borderline skirmish going on. SHe shrugged off Draco's hand. Brooklyn smirked and repeated Draco's procedure. Ginny dropped the bat onto Brooklyn's foot.

The teacher gathered the student's attention and briefed the class on the protocol. The class split into two teams and Ginny managed to land on a team with niether Draco nor Brooklyn. Neither of the two looked all that happy about that.

Ginny's team was up to bat first. Brooklyn was pitcher with Draco in the outfield. Paks Twist was up first. Brooklyn easily pitched her out. The second student managed to walk, probably because he was scared stiff to swing the bat. Then Ginny was up to bat.

Ginny was the daughter of one of the foremost Muggle experts alive. Even if she didn't know the specifics, no Weasley worth his salt would let a ball go by. Brooklyn threw the first pitch at moderate. GInny swung the bat.

Brooklyn dove flat to avoid the ball that whistled over head. The second place base man caught it right in the stomach. Ginny walked two bases as the second base man was carried off to the Infirmary and Draco took his place.

From then on Ginny hit every ball. No matter who threw, no matter where they threw, she hit every one. And she never hit a foul. SHe never had to bunt or walk. Ginny was made for the game of soft ball. She was a good pitcher too. Could throw a curve ball like no ones business.

And far away, a curse designed seven years ago was set into motion with one objective. To kill Ginevra Alexial Weasley.

(A/N: Sofaking pointed out that I never really describe the situation between Brooklyn and Ginny. Brooklyn is bi. But when she says she wants to make Ginny hers, she means she wants to possess GInny. To Brooklyn, GInny is just another trophy she feels herself worthy of. Draco on the other hand, is head over heels in love with her.)


	18. Halloween Feast

18

Halloween Feast

Torrey scrawled lazily on a parchment for Potions class. THe parchment had to be six feet in lenght. Torrey already had five and a half, but she wanted to finish tonight. Above her waged the Halloween feast. SHe should be up there. She knew she should be up there. But she just didn't quite fit in. Oh, Colin and Zashiki ( a fellow Slytherin) tried, but, she just didn't fit. She was the first of the Weasley or Winston line to ever become a Slytherin.

Torrey sighed and finished the assignment with a flourish. She glanced at her watch. The feast had only been going on for half an hour. If she hurried, maybe no one would notice she was late.

She bent down to put her books away. When she striaghtened there was a beautiful feast laid out.

She looked around. There was no one else in the room. she reached out and hesitantly touched the food. It was real, and steaming hot. She cautiously took a bit of the broccili and cheese soup. Warm cheesy liquid filled her mouth. It eas real.

Torrey spent a thought as to who had provided her with this meal, as she fed her half starved body. She helped herself to a little of everything, trying foods she'd never had before. the Feast was fantastic and Torrey finally sat back. A flash of red caught her eye.

A red apple sat amid a bowl of fruit. Torrey stared at it. For some reason, the more she stared, the more appealing the apple seemed to look. Realizing the desire to eat the apple wouldn't go away until she ate it, Torrey sighed and took the apple. She felt she was forgetting something. She shrugged it off and bit into the apple. It was firm and crisp, just the way she liked it.

There was a faint after taste of nutmeg.


	19. Halloween Mask

19

Halloween Mask

Ginny smoothed her shirt and tried to tell herself that it wasn't fidgeting.

Orginally she was going to dress like Hermione, who was done up in a beautiful toga and gold mask. But then Hermione pointed out that while there were many brunettes in Greek Mythology (just look at her as Persephone) and many well built men (Enter Vicktor as Hades) there were no red heads.

GInny tried not to fidget in her costume. She was dressed in a purple and midnight blue Renassance straight out of the LIttle Mermaid. A flower clasp held her hair back from her face. A small purple half mask covered her eyes and the bridge of her nose. She entered the Ball room with as much elegance as she could for being dressed as something striaght from Disney. SHe looked around nervously. Paks was dressed as her namesake from the Elizabeth Moon novels. she wore gold armor with a full mask. Hermione and Vicktor looked cute as they stood by the punch bowl. Liz Follett and Caon Carey were a fighter pilot and an exorcist, respectively. Most of the students did not wear masks and Ginny felt a little out. Reach Patterson, dressed as horseback rider, waved jovialy as Diane Anders (an angel) and Lex Conrad (Long John Silver) discussed the up coming Potion Test.

Brooklyn Jones walked by without recognizing Ginny. GInny frowned. Brooklyn had become increasingly distant since the Soft ball game. At first GInny attributed it to loosing the game. But, though she continued her war with Draco, she seemed to have toned down. Ginny was hoping the blonde had finally figured out that the war was stupid.

Ginny sighed. Even Brooklyn's costume was better than hers. Brooklyn was dressed as the German show girl Sally Bowles, complete with risque langurie.

Ginny moved onto the dance floor with an effortless grace. She had taken three years of ballroom dancing with Percy and they were paying off. Even if she looked completely out of place, she moved like a goddess of the dance floor. A black gloved hand caught hers, pulling her to the chest of its owner.

Ginny looked the short distance into Draco Malfoy's masked grey eyes. He was dressed as The Man In Black from the _Princess Bride._ Ginny opened her mouth but he shook his head. He led her in a slow waltz.

GInny and Draco slowly danced the next several dances before he led her up to her room. Ginny was in somthing of a trance. she watched him walk to his room before collasping on her bed.

She dreamed of doing the tango with Draco Malfoy.

(A/N: Wow, three chapter with no dialogue. I promise there will be more next chapter. ;) )


	20. True Love's Kiss

20

True Love's Kiss

Snape sighed and pushed open the door to the Slytherin study. It had been a long night. Torrey had never shown up at the feast. He smiled. She probably had spent the time finishing his essay.

he stopped at the sight in the room. Torrence sat in a chair, her head resting on her arm on the table. A bright red apple, with one bite taken from it, lay on the floor. Snape scooped up the apple. He inspected it carefully. The outside was coated in a light pink thin layer of Sleeping Beauty potion. He sniffed the inside. There was the distinct odor of cinnamon. An amnesia potion. Judging by the intensity of the odor ( practically non exsistant) it would only effect a minute or two.

Snape looked at his star student and sighed. There was only one way to remedy this. She had to be kissed by her true love. Snape walked over to the girl. This was a problem. The girl had shown no romantic whatsoever in the last two months of her school career. This was not surprising but it would have made his job easier.

He looked at her gentle face and sighed. Suddenly taken by an impulse he leaned down and kissed her lips. He pulled back, ashamed at himself. Then Torrey began to stir. Snape quickly calmed himself and sat down.

Torrey opened her eyes and looked at him. She stiffed.

"Hello, Professor." she sighed. She relaxed again, stretching languidly. Her eyes caught on the apple and she reached for it. Snape deftly plucked the apple from her reach. Torrey frowned.

Snape bared the bitten side. "Sorry, I already had some."

Torrey frowned, as though trying to remember something. Then she smiled. "I finished the essay, professor."

Despite himself, Snape smiled. "Good, Miss Winston. I hope it's up to your usual standards."

Torrey smirked. "But of course. See you in class."

Snape sighed in relief as Torrey left for her room. He eyed the apple suspiciously. "Am I her true love?" he asked.

The apple just looked at him in its appley way.

(A/N: I love that last line. Check it out! 5 new chaps. am I good or what? This should keep you guys happy, even if some of them are short.)


	21. Quiditch Tryouts

21

Quidditch Tryouts...

GInny looked at the notice.

Quidditch Tryouts

Today at 3pm

Ginny looked at her watch. 2 10. just enough time for a shower and to dig out her old Quidditch gear.

Ginny had been a seeker for one year and a Beater for two. Her old team had been undefeated. She ran lightly up to her room. She took a ten minute shower and threw her hair up in a quick pony tail. Wrapping herself in a towel, she pulled out her trunk. She pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white tee shirt that advertised "Pirates of The Carribean." She zipped on a pair of boots with built in shingaurds. Next she laced up the dragon hide gloves George had given her (Fred had given her the boots). She picked up the broom Harry had given her. It was a Pegasus. It wasn't as good as its cousin the Pegasus Vortex or the Firebolt, but it could manuver quite well.

She brushed back a strand of hair and started fro the door when the Log Book caught her eye. It was back on the shelf. She debated for a moment then walked over and threw the book on to her bed. She'd deal with it later.

GInny hurried down to the Quidditch pitch. She was just on time. Baudilaire had four teams. The team that won the School cup went on to play the neighboring for the position as Ireland's team.

Erica Strauss, Captain for the First year team surviewed the students she had to chose from. The whole class was out for the tryouts and Erica hoped she could find a decent Seeker. The second years had Krum and she wanted to give him a fair fight. She wasn't particularly interested in winning, Hell, she knew it wasn't gonna happen. But she did like a challenge.

"Listen up, I need seven members. So, two of you are going to walk away. If you really don't care, then walk away now."

Caon Carey shrugged and turned to sit in the stands. Liz Follett looked like she wanted to join her, but sighed and steeled herself. Ginny leaned on her broom and looked around. Malfoy was dressed in jeans and a well fitting tee shirt. UNderneath you could see his well defined muscles. You could even count his abs...

Ginny bashed her head on her broom stick. _Bad thoughts! Bad! Thou shalt not lust after Malfoy!_

She made a show of investigating her broomstick as Malfoy looked over. _Good, Ginny, just act cool._

She looked up to see Erica looking her up and down.

"Nice build, you'd be a good Seeker. Although you could easily be a Chaser. What were you at Hogwarts?"

GInny grinned. "Seeker one year, Beater two."

Erica looked impressed. "What's your name?"

"Ginny Weasley."

Erica started. "Weasley?"

GInny looked at her, amazed. "You've heard of us?"

"Aside from being the longest pureblood line, I played against your brothers once or twice. Hell on wheels they were."

GInny grinned again. "Try living with them."

"What are they doing now? Still trying to knock people's heads off?"

"No, trying other forms of embarrassment. They own Weasley's Wheezes."

Erica grinned. "Always knew they'd amount to something. In any case, I'd like to see if you're as good as them."

She looked each of the others up and down, asking them similar questions. Then she turned to them as a whole.

"'Lright, Let's see what you can do. Ginny, Brooklyn, be Beaters. Liz, Lex, Malfoy, you're Chasers. Reach, you're the Keeper. Diane, you're our Seeker for now."

GInny took the bat in her hand and swung onto her broom. The weight was familiar and she waited eagarly for the balls to be released.

Diane was a decent seeker, but Erica traded her for Paks, who became a Chaser while Malfoy took the role of Seeker. Malfoy stayed as Seeker for three runs before Ginny took a shot. Paks was an excellent Chaser and Reach soon joined her in the positon. Diane was made Keeper with Lex as her reserve. Liz also became a Chaser. Malfoy made Seeker with Ginny and Brooklyn as an unstoppable Beater team.

Ginny waved to her new team mates and charged up the stairs two at a time. She was still smiling as she entered her room. The Log book still lay on her bed.


	22. The log Book

22

The Log Book...

GInny scowled at the book. It stared back. SHe glared. It remained there, lying demurly. She growled. It remained silent. She stuck out her tongue. It stayed shut.

She sighed and flopped on the bed. She gathered up the book and held it above her. She rolled to her stomach and opened the book. It was blank. She frowned. So it was blank. So was Riddle's. That didn't make it any less dangerous. She pulled out her wand. She tapped the page.

A list of names flowed into exsistance.

_Students..._

_1 Presley Archer_

_2 Lita Elric_

_3 Ginevra Weasley_

Ginny bit her lip. Almost reluctantly Ginny tapped her name. The script disappeared and was replaced by a new set.

_Hello Ginny. What can I do for you?_

Ginny reached for a pen and stopped. She wasn't intending to fall in the same trap twice. "Who are you?" she asked.

_The spirit of Presley Archer. The first to use this room._

Ginny accioed a book to her. She pretended to be looking up Presley. In truth, she already knew a fair deal about him. He had died during the second war at the age of seventy eight.

"When did you use this room?"

_In nineteen thirty four,_ (A/N: this is a rough estimate I am bad at math. )

Ginny did some quick calculations and decided he might be telling the truth. "Fine. What do you want with me?"

_You mean you haven't figured it out? Just write down your thoughts. Or dictate them_.

Ginny scowled. "You wouldn't happen to be my conscious, would you?"

If books could smile this one would be giving her a trademark Malfoy smirk. _What makes you think that?_

"Because I just found myself agreeing with you. The only person I know who can do that is me."

_Look, you're really being difficult. Just say what you think._

"I think I don't trust diaries."

_Why not?_

Ginny sighed. "I don't feel like going into that right now."

_If you can't talk to me, Who can you talk to?_

GInny growled and sat herself at the bed. "Alright, Fine."

And she began to write.


	23. Malfoy Broods

23

Malfoy broods...

Draco looked at Ginny from across the table. He no longer sat himself directly beside her, but he still liked to be in her prescence. Ginny had that effect on people.

SHe seemed very enegetic since Quidditch had started. She was an excellent Beater, even if she tended to wait til the last second to rescue him from the Bludger. He would dive for the Snitch, watching the Bludger slowly approach. Then at the second before impact, she would flit in between him and the blunt object, sending it to high hell. Then she'd grin cheekily at him and fly off.

The main problem, Draco reflected, was that she and Brooklyn got bored. Without another team to play against, it was child's play for her and GInny to manipulate the balls. The two girls had formed a temporary alliance. If it could be called that. The deal was, Brooklyn would pick a target, usually Draco. Then she'd send a Bludger his way. Ginny would ward off the Bludger and send it toward whoever she felt like. Brooklyn would bravely defend that person before sending it toward another. Even with two balls in play, Ginny and Brooklyn never let a player get hurt.

Ginny laughed at something and Draco lost himself in her laughter. She was beautiful, he reflected. Her hazel eyes crinkled merrily and the slightest of dimples creased her cheeks. She turned her head toward him. The smile faltered slightly but then was back, if somewhat forced. Draco sighed inwardly. If only she could look at him that way.

He excused himself, leaving his food untouched. He missed the upset look on Ginny's face as he headed down stairs to the library.

He entered the library and sat in a chair with a sigh. This was all going wrong. When did he start falling in love with her? He knew the answer. The moment he met her. At first she was a shy little girl in Florish and Blotts (sp?). Even then, she'd been cute enough to turn his head. It hurt him that a beautiful little girl like this was so enamored of an idiot. He had lashed out, as he always had. It caused him no pride to see her face flush.

But as she grew older, she became something else. His father once told him that time in the Chamber of Secrets could change a person. Some people it reduced to quivering lumps of flesh that feared anything and everything. Others it turned cruel and bitter. (Somedays Draco thought his father had spent sometime down there and had turned into the second.) But Ginny was not either of these. Oh, that second year he picked on her a great deal. At the time he'd been trying to get over his silly obsession with her. And for a while it worked. Her whole first year, she cowered.

And Draco continued to obsess. Some how he was drawn to this shy little thing and even as he tormented her, he longed to cradle her in his arms and wipe away those easy tears and make her laugh. He managed to keep this up for three years. Then one day during his fifth year, she snaped.

He brought the memory to surface and contemplated it.

He had been strutting around the school, proud of his prefects badge,. when he saw her. Never one to give up easy prey, he waved off his goons and sidled up. SHe was leaning against a pillar and reading something. A smile was on her cherry lips.

"Well, well, Weasel. What have we here?" He reached out to grab her paper. Instead he grabbed thin air.

"Malfoy, I'm in a good mood." SHe was still smiling, but her eyes were cold. "Walk away and I'll forget this happened."

Draco walked away, stunned. When had The little Weasley grown a back bone. He spent the subsequent two years trying to see just how far he could push her. She was relatively easy going and it took a lot to push her to her edge. But once there, she was quite the tigeress. As he was finding out. This was truly the first time she'd ever come after him with a set goal in mind.

He looked up from his brooding to see Granger sitting across from him.

"Hello, Draco."

Draco was stunned. Only for a second. But Granger had just called him by his first name. "Hello, Hermione." he replied, after spending a second to think of her first name. "To what do I owe this dubious pleasure."

Granger leaned forward and gestured him to do so as well. "I know you're after Ginny. And I know your pride won't let you back down from this challenge. But know this, if you hurt her in any way, I will rip off all your apendages one by one, starting with your shortest." SHe glanced down at the table as though she could see through it.

Malfoy barely blinked. "I understand."

Granger smiled. "Good." she got up and started out of the room. Half way out the door, she turned to him. "Draco, Ginny's still very fragile. She's been hurt before. I know it might not seem that way, but she's still just a scared little girl on the inside."

"Why are you telling me this? I could hurt her."

Granger smiled again. "I'm telling you because you won't."

"Are you and Krum going to try and stop me?"

"No. You'll stop yourself."

(A/N: I'm sure you figured it out but the threat Hermione uses is from Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion.)


	24. Xmas Eve 1

24

Christmas Eve- Part one...

Denis watched Torrey send a lustful stare in the direction of Professor Snape. Usually he wouldn't have noticed, but with it being Christmas break and every one at one table, it was hard for him not to notice. He leaned his head on his hand and watched her. She was shy, that was for sure. Every time Snape moved his head, she turned and blushed furiously.

It was completely different from the Torrey in class. Class Torrey was brilliant and very vocal when it came to her opinion. Class Torrey could stare down a Basalik.

As he watched her blush for perhaps the tenth time, a plan unfolded in his mind. He grinned. This would be fun.

Torrey looked at the book's title and sighed, realizing it was on the shelf behind her. she set it on the step and went to the next book.

Torrey was stuck at the school for break and she volunteered to help Madam Pince put away the library books. She found the work interesting and more importantly, time consuming.

Unfortunately it required no mental thought and left her too much time to think. As usual, her thoughts were on Professor Snape. It was wrong. She knew it was wrong. He was at least thirty years her senior. He was old enough to be Ginny's father. She ran a hand through her hair. If it was wrong, why did she keep thinking about him this way?

She tried to justify it. After all they did this sort of thing in the middle ages and the Romans did too. So why was it wrong? It didn't feel wrong. That was the problem. If it had felt wrong, she would have been more eagar to move on, finding herself a steady boy. God knows there were more than enough in Slytherin who fawned over her. She was the beauty of her year, the same way Ginny had been. She caught boys, even some older boys, giving her inviting looks. She knew how they expected her to act. They wanted her to act coy or hard to get or flustered. They all thought she was playing hard to get. in truth she was jst not interested.

She finished placing the books on the shelf and started toward the other shelf when she heard a slight cough. She looked over at the table. Denis Creevey sat with a piping hot mug of hot chocolate. Torrey licked her lips and stared at the drink. It looked really good.

"Hey, Den." she said, sitting by him. "I'm surprised Madam Pince let you stay in here."

He grinned. "She put me in your reliable hands." He nodded toward the hot chocolate. "I brought that for you. Help yourself."

She eagarly took it. "Thanks."

His smile took on a devious note if Torrey had been paying attention. If she had known him the way Ginny had, she would have been throttling him. "Think of it as an early Christmas present."

Snape sighed and plopped into his desk chair. There was a knock at the door. He looked up as a house elf entered the room, holding a tray with a hot chocolate on it. Snape found himself drooling. Damn that looked good.

"SIr, Dobby thought you might like this."

Snape looked down at the little quaking creature. "Thank you." He took the chocolate and the elf fled.

Outside his room, Dobby ran to find the young man who had sent him on this mission.


	25. Xmas Eve2

25

Christmas Eve- part 2...

Ginny sipped the coffee and continued to write in her journal. It had been a habit all those years ago and it was all too easy for her to fall into the rythem again. She looked at the bottom of the mug and sighed. Empty.

SHe laid the ball point pen in the book and closed it over it. Then, taking her mug, she headed to the common room where she could access the kitchens via a dumbwaiter. Even on Christmas eve, at nine at night, at least one of the elves was gaurenteed to be working.

She stepped out of her room, leaving the door open enough she wouldn't have to risk the squeak when she wanted to goback in. She tiptoed down the stairs in her flannel pajama bottoms and tank top, her red satin robe fitted loosely about her. SHe started toward the dumbwaiter. A flash of light caught her eye and she turned to see what it was. A small fire burned in the hearth and before it sat Draco Malfoy. GInny set the mug down and crossed the room to him, noticing he was crying.

"Malfoy..." She began.

He looked over at her. "Ginny." he chuckled, though it sounded forced. "Check it out, big brave Malfoy crying over Christmas like a little girl."

Ginny knelt by him. "It's ok. The holidays get me down too."

Draco stared at her. "What? You?"

Ginny smiled ruefully. "They always remind me of what I lost during that war."

"But only one person in your family died." Draco said, confused.

Ginny smiled sadly, also staring into the fire now. "I wasn't talking about friends or family. I lost hope. I lost purpose. I lost my drive. I was killing people left and right. I didn't care. I didn't care if I lived or died. I just wanted it to end."

Draco looked at this girl. He enver imagined some one might have suffered that same feeling. "What did you do?"

Ginny smiled. It was a cold smile. "I saw something that made me care."

"Potter." Draco guessed.

"No. Voldermort."

Draco looked confused. "Why did he make you care?"

Ginny shook her head. "It's not important."

"Oh, no you don't. You've got me good and interested. Now, you tell me why."

Ginny looked at him. "Alright. But then you tell me why the holidays upset you."

"Deal," Draco said, holding out one hand. She reached over and shook it.

For a moment Ginny stared at the fire, absorbed in her thoughts. "I was lost, wandering around, when he found me. He looked down at me with such contempt and loathing. He blamed me. He raised his wand and I prepared for death. But he just just touched my arm and sneered." Ginny looked down at her left arm where a silver scar ran from elbow to wrist. "He was trying to mark me. I fought it. Damn near took off my own arm trying to get it off. But I did. When I looked up, he was walking away. I was furious. He tried to brand me like a possession, like he had already won me. So... I lifted my wand and performed the worst curse I've ever done."

"The Killing Curse." Draco guessed.

Ginny smiled sadly and shook her head. "Have you ever heard of the Tres Nomre spell?" she asked.

Draco shook his head. "Can't say that I have."

"Not surprising. I found it in a book when I was looking up an extra credit project for Binns. It hasn't been used in eight centuries because of the tricky nature of the spell. It's not even taught anymore because its been known to kill the weilder."

"Thanks for the lesson. What does it do?"

"You know the saying, 'by the power of three times three'? This spell takes that to the extreme. When the recipriant of the spell casts any spell the spell is returned by three. The only spell this is void against is the Killing Curse."

Draco stared at Ginny. "You mean you performed a spell that hasn't been done in eight centuries and is probably illegal in several countries, because you found it in a book?"

Ginny smiled again. "Yeah."

"Wow. Remind me never to piss you off."

Ginny laid on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. "Alright your turn. Spill."

Draco sighed and, having followed suit, rested his chin on his folded arms. "Christmas. What does that mean to you, Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged. "Time with my family."

Draco smiled sadly. "For me it was all a battle to see who I would favor more that year. Mom and Dad fought all the time. The only people I met my age were people my parents had designated worthy of my attention. I had no choice who I hung with. If my father found I was talking to someone he didn't approve of, I was locked in my room and the other person was informed that to be seen with me was hazardous to thier health. My mother was a slave in the house, a pretty concubine done up to impress who cried herself to sleep every night. When I was little, I used to dream I would be her knight in shining armor to save her from him. But someone beat me to it during the battle. I'd love to meet him and shake his hand. Last year I spent Christmas with my mother. It was the first time I've ever seen her truly happy."

Draco trailed off into silence. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder. "Draco, did your mother ever tell you bed time stories?"

Draco shook his head. "If my father had found out, he might have done something regrettable."

Ginny stared into the fire for a few silent moments.

"Every Weasley down in Weasleyville liked Christmas a lot," She began.

Draco looked at her, amused. (Needless to say, Malfoy's never heard How the Grinch Stole Xmas)

"But the Malfoy," She grinned down at him. "Who lived just north of Weasleyville, did not.

The Malfoy hated Christmas, the whole Christmas season.

Now please don't ask why, no one quite knows the reason.

It could be he wasn't that brave

It could be a dragon walked over his grave.

But I think the thing that really made it tick,

Was that his late father was quite the prick.

What ever the reason, his father or his shaking knees,

The Malfoy stood there on Christmas Eve, hating the Weasleys..."

(A/N: Check it out five new chapters. sorry about the wait. Hope you like!)


	26. Xmas Morning Surprise

26

Christmas Morning surprise...

Torrey stretched and rolled onto her stomach. She looked at the alarm clock on her bed stand. It was too early to be getting up on a day that she didn't have any classes. She sighed and closed her eyes, but sleep eluded her.

Sighing again, she got to her feet. Her room mates were out in the common room, opening presents. She stretched and noticed the stack of presents at the end of her bed. Usually she would open her presents with her siblings, but this year she was the only one who hadn't gone home for the break. She grinned and sat by the presents. She felt a little different, but she shrugged it off to the mushrooms at dinner last night.

The first present was from her Mum and Dad. It was an advanced Potions kit. She smiled and ran her hands lovingly over the different phials of ingredients. Daniel had sent her a new pair of Dragon Hide gloves. Brian, Jeffery and James had pooled their resources and bought her a book of advanced potions. Phedre gave her a lovely dress robe that had a low collar and a expandable hem. Peter bought her a satin bath robe and Hexial gave her a matching night dress. Evian and Evan got her a lovely chess set. Yuko sent her twelve beautiful ribbons from each of the twelve countries they had visited in their lives. Sabrina sent her an autographed copy of her favorite book. Ellis, in his typical three year old fashion, had given her a box of rather sloppily made cookies.

Torrey looked at the presents as they lay on her bed. Her family may not have bought her the most expensive things, but each gift was bought specifically with her in mind. Two presents remained and Torrey frowned, wondering who could have given them to her. The first one had a note attached.

Torrey

I know it's not much, but I know you'll like it.

Much love,

G

Torrey smiled and tore the paper open. Ginny always gave the best presents. This year she had bought her a Slytherin coordinated bag for school. She set the bag aside lovingly and faced the last present. This one also had a note, but it merely said,

Merry Christmas

She frowned and opened the present. Inside lay a beautifully gilded hand mirror. Torrey was about to put it away, when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She gasped.

Severus Snape woke up that morning feeling strangely energized. He stretched and got lazily out of bed. As usual there were no presents for him this morning. He pulled off his shirt, ready to get dressed when he noticed there was a red sheet over his mirror. Frowning he pulled off the note, which read 'Merry Christmas' and then the sheet.

His jaw dropped as he found himself staring at a sixteen year old version of himself.


	27. Xmas at Baudilaire

27

Christmas at Baudilaire...

Hermione woke to the sound of voices arguing. Her first instinct was that Ginny and Draco were at it, but the arguing seemed good natured, almost playful.

"That's not fair!" one voice protested as Hermione pulled on her dressing robe.

"It is too!" the other voice retaliated as she stepped from her room.

"Oh right! You get an entire city and all I get is a mountain."

"But you get the girl."

"True. But you still have a kingdom."

"City."

Hermione turned the corner into the common room and stared. Ginny and Draco were sitting across from each other, a fire dying in the grate. Some how they seemed childish, and carefree. Ginny looked up as Hermione entered. "Oh, hey, Mione."

Draco looked up as well, a grin on his face. Hermione might have been freaked if the grin didn't seem genuine.

"Come join the party, Her-my-own-ninny."

Hermione looked around to see Viktor sitting in a chair across the room, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. Hermione relented and traveled down the stairs to the unlikely pair lounging against each other.

Ginny lept easily to her feet, showing no depletion in energy for one who had stayed up all night. She pulled down the four remaining stockings over the fireplace, the others having gotten them in thier rooms. She passed out the stockings and they delved into thier fabricy depths. Ginny was soon leaning against Draco's side, eating chocolate frogs and shuffling the cards she had gotten as Draco examined a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean, trying to descern if it was safe to eat. Hermione oohed over the books Ginny had given her as Krum fidgeted. Ginny noticed a small package lying in his hand and nudged Draco. He followed her gaze and grinned. She nodded her head toward the door from the common room. He nodded and they disappeared.

Hermione wondered briefly if Draco knew that was the girl's bath room.

(A/N: Short I know. But there really wasn't that much to say. I'm going back to the Torrey-Snape thing in a minute.)


	28. Boy meets girl

Chapter 28

Boy Meets Girl...

Torrey stared at her reflection. She was tall, now towering over Snape. She wasn't exactly complaining, but even so...

Torrey let hysteria take over and screamed.

Snape felt the exact same way when he heard the hysterical screaming. His mind didn't want to go out there like this, but his body was still a teacher and head of a house. He rushed out of the room. Several of the girls stared at him, wondering where the hell this sex god had come from.

Snape burst into the room and stopped. A tall girl stood at the mirror, the hand mirror lying on the bed where she had thrown it. She was screaming mercilessly at the mirror to take it back and make it stop.

Snape never heard the door close and lock.

The girl might have for she turned her attention to him. She spun and for a moment both parties were silent. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. Her black hair was tied back in a braid that reached her hips. Her delicate figure was decidedly showcased by a flimsy nightgown that was threatening to reveal certain things best kept covered for the sake of decency. There was something hauntingly familiar about her violet eyes...

And then she began to scream again.

She snatched up the sheet from her bed, getting tangled in it and tripping. Snape came forward to help her but seh was already up, wand in hand and pointed at his heart.

"DON'T YOU COME NEAR ME OR I SWEAR TO WHAT EVER DIETY THAT GOVERNS YOUR SOUL, HE WILL MAKE YOUR AQUAINATANCE SOONER THAN HE'D LIKE!" she sceamed

Snape held up his hands to show he was unarmed, though his wand was in his sleeve.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" she screamed.

"What?" he growled, growing a headache.

Her violet eyes slid to him and he found himself falling somewhere that was warm and he was loved. He drew himself back as she snarled something at him.

"Who in the nine hells are you?"

"I'm Professor Snape," he confessed. "Or at least I was last night."

"You are not my Professor," she growled.

"Damn straight. I've never seen you before in my life."

"Likewise." The statement caught him off gaurd, then he remembered how he looked.

"Look, I know I don't look like my usual self, but I am Professor Snape. If you wish I can take you to see the Headmaster."

She gaped at him. "You can't be Professor Snape."

"I assure you I am."

"And you don't recognize me?"

"Never seen you before in my life."

But even as he said that he realized why her eyes were so familiar. He gasped. "Miss Winston?"

She sat on the bed, tears leaking from her eyes. "In the flesh."

He hurried over to her, trusting his instincts and hugging her comfortingly.

Denis Creevey cackled at the success of the first part of his plan. His brother would have been proud.


	29. The Girl's Bathroom

29

The Girl's Bathroom...

"Are you trying to seduce me, Missus Weasley?" Draco asked as Ginny closed the door behind them. She smiled over at him and he reveled in the comfort she seemed to display.

She sat on one of the sinks and swung her legs. "Something like that." Somewhere in the past twleve hours, a floodgate had opened within Ginny. Every thought she had ever repressed about Draco had come sweeping into her mind, all jockeying for president.

Draco glanced around the room. "We got jyped."

She looked at him curiously, not paying too much attention to what he was saying but rather her feelings.

He pointed toward the full length mirrors and the vanity tables. "We don't get any of that pretty stuff."

Ginny grinned. "I thought Sex Gods like you didn't need to primp."

Draco smirked. For some reason Ginny didn't find the smirk as offensive as she usually would. "Well, I don't. But some of the others could use it."

Ginny slid off the sink and onto a slippery patch of floor. Her feet flew in opposite directions. Draco's arms circled her waist and lifted her easily off the ground. He swung her around and set her down again. His arms didn't leave her waist and her hands didn't leave his chest.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, not knowing why. Inside his mind was having a battle. He wanted her so bad. But to try now could ruin everything he'd managed to gain. She was a Weasley. It went against everything ne knew.

He was a Malfoy. Ginny tried to reason with herself. His ruddy father had tried to get her killed. Folklore said the apple didn't fall far from the tree, but he was just so different. He was kind and sensitive. How many guys would she find like that?

But he could break her heart, Malfoy reasoned. She didn't deserve that...

Well if it happened, she'd just get her brothers to beat him to within an inch of his ruddy little Malfoy life. She'd been hurt before, she could handle it again...

But did she want to? Would she accept everything he said as the truth or just turn away? He didn't want to hurt her or get hurt himself.

Ginny didn't notice her hands were sliding up his chest to his shoulders as she stared into his grey eyes.

Fuck it, she thought and pulled him into her, lips meeting lips.

For a horrible moment Ginny was the only one kissing and she began to panic. Had she done the wrong thing? She started to back out of the kiss, but suddenly his arms tightened around her waist and she was lost.

It was not her first kiss, but in the years to come, it would be the only one she remembered fondly. Sure she had kissed Dean and Harry, and even Colin once, but those were mere pecks compared to the heart stopping experience that was kissing Draco Malfoy.

Finally the necessity to breathe took hold and they broke off, grinning like Cheshire cats at one another. Ginny leaned forward and planted a small peck on his nose.

The next few seconds seemed a nightmare. The mirror beside them suddenly exploded, covering them with shards of glass. Draco put his arms protectively around Ginny as Brooklyn Jones stepped from the carnage. Her amber eyes sought out Ginny's and the red haired girl shuddered when she caught them. Brooklyn grinned and grabbed Draco's arm. Draco swore and let go of Ginny to ward her off. At that moment Brooklyn leapt through the vortex behind the mirror, dragging Draco. Draco reached out but Ginny missed his hand. The Glass of the mirror quivered and flew back into place neatly as Ginny fell to her knees, the reality of what had just happened sinking in. She began to sceam.

(A/N: ta da! four new chapters. forget you ever read the 6th harry potter book.)


	30. Between a Rock and a Krum

30

Between a rock and a Krum...

Hermione flipped anixiously through the book for a few moments, before remembering she wasn't alone. She looked up at Viktor, smiling. He smiled back and she noticed the box in his hands.

"So, 'ow are your classes?" he asked.

"Pretty easy. After Snape thought, everything seems easy."

"I imagine. You always were good at all your classes."

She shrugged demurely, secretly pleased he had asked. "So are you."

He shook his head. "I did not make perfect scores on my NEWTS."

Hermione laughed. "I was so afraid I got something wrong."

There was a comfortable silence between them for a second before Viktor nodded his head at the silent bathroom. "Do you know anything about them?"

Hermione sighed. "Last I knew Ginny hated his guts. But about a year ago that seemed to change. At the end of her last school year they made a bet, Ginny to ruin his reputation and him to seduce her. I rather think he's winning."

"Something must haf happened last night. Ginny and Draco were thick as thieffs when I came down this morning."

Hermione rose fluidly to her feet, intending on getting a drink, but Viktor surprised her by sliding to one knee. she looked at him in surprise as he took her hand.

"Her-my-own-nee. I know I don't haf much to offer, but I wish to ask you a question."

He held out the small box, its lid open. Hermione gasped. a silver and a gold dragon, entertwined, held a diamond in thier mouths. Hermione took the ring from its case and slid it onto her ring finger. A perfect fit.

She opened her mouth to give her answer, when a scream split the air.

(A/N: Sorry so short. also to Bookworm of the Forest- I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry for the clif hangers. I know you hate them but I'm at the stage where that's about how all the chapters will end. I'll try to get the chapters up quickly to save you. the next chapter should wrap up the Torrey Snape thing.)


	31. Boy Confesses Undying Love for Girl

31

Boy confesses undying love to girl...

Snape reached up a hand to stroke Torrey's hair before he knew what he was doing.

The girl huddled close to his chest, fingers entwined in his loose black robe. He lowered his head, his lips just brushing her dark hair. He breathed in her scent, the delicious mixture of vanilla and mint. He wanted to stop, he wanted this to be wrong. But it felt so right. This scared girl holding him, he, the hero, holding her demons at bay.

He suddenly pushed her away. She sat on the bed, staring up at him with hurt in her violet eyes.

"I can't do this, Miss Winston." he sighed.

"Why?" she whispered. She rose and took his robe in her hands. She pulled him close, his bare chest pressed against her scant gown. "Is it because you don't like me?" she asked, looking up at him with those beautiful eyes.

"You know I do." he replied, his breath catching in his throat.

"Pity," she mumured, leaning closer. "Cause that's the only excuse I'm gonna accept." She was on her toes now, thier faces mere breaths away. He wanted to push her away, to make her realize he was a man going on forty and she was a mere girl of tweleve. But she was so close, and he felt so comfortable around her.

So what if it was wrong? He loved this quirky little Slytherin. He closed the gap between them, sealing his fate.

(A/N: Ok. This chapter took me for ever. I appologize to everyone who still thinks this is gross, but I like it. That's all I'm gonna do with Torrey Snape unless someone wants me to do something else. Oh! and I will send you lovely art links if you review, once I get my elfwood account up and running. So Review!)


	32. Your Happy Ending

32

Your happy ending...

Hermione and Victor burst intothe bath room, wands drawn. Ginny Weasley knelt before a full lenght mirror, tears streaming down her face. Hermione ran to her friend, who clutched her. Victor looked around for what had caused Ginny's pain. Finidng nothing, he returned to the girls, shaking his head to Hermione's questioning look.

Hermione gently disengaged herself from her sobbing housemate. "Ginny, what happened?"

Ginny shook her head violently. "She took him!" She sobbed. "That bitch!"

Hermione looked up at Victor and shrugged. The he in question was most likely Draco, since he seemed conspiciously absent. But Hermione was damned if she could figure out the female in this equation.

"Who, Ginny?"

Ginny lifted her tearstained face to Hermione. The beautiful freckled face was twisted with inhuman rage. "Brooklyn Jones!" She hissed. "That bitch came through the mirror and took him."

Hermione looked up at Victor in alarm. He drew his wand and approached the mirror. He ran his wand over the mirror. "A spell hast been used to repair this mirror recently. Cover your eyes."

Hermione drew her bathrobe over her's and Ginny's heads as Victor smashed the glass. She lowered the robe and watched him run his wand over the blank wall.

"A powerful transportation spell has been used here."

Hermione rose to her feet and ran a practiced hand over the runes engraved there. "These are the runes for Shive's Teleport." She moved closer to Victor and he put his arm around her. It felt nice. Working together with him.

"That takes powerful Dark magic. A Malfoy could do it."

"So could Brooklyn," Hermione added. "I over heard her in class the other day. Her mother's family comes from a long line of Dark Wizards."

"Told you."

Victor and Hermione spun to see Ginny. She had her wand in her hand and a murderously calm look on her face.

"Ginny, be reasonable. Brooklyn may have just been working under orders. She might have been under Impervius. Not all of Voldermort's supporters are dead." Hermione tried to reason.

Ginny looked up at her friend with red rimmed eyes. "You don't get it. I don't care why Brooklyn did it. The point is she did it. He is mine!" She growled. "He's the first man since Harry who I've loved. I thought you would be happy for me."

"I am!" Hermione protested. "But won't it be better to let the law handle this?"

Ginny laughed humourlessly. "The law! What can they do? Nothing. I love him, Hermione. And nothing is going to take him from me."

Ginny started past them and Hermione grabbed her arm. Ginny looked down at the diamond ring on her friend's finger. Her eyes softened again, threatening tears. "I see." She looked at Hermione again. "You got your happy ending. I guess I was wrong to think you'd help me get mine." She pulled her arm from Hermione's grasp and tore from the room.

(A/N: Buuuuurrrrnnnn! Poor Hermione. She got told. Ok, enough of the ghetto lingo. Now that everybody hates me, Next Chapter, Ginny reflects on her feelings for Draco while trying to find him. Three guesses where this chapter takes place and the first two don't count.)


	33. Ginny Does Her Research

33

Ginny Does Her Research...

Ginny dashed the tears from her eyes and took the book from the shelf, adding it to the growing stack on the table behind her. She figured the most likely place that Brooklyn would have taken him was her family manor. The Jones' didn't have a manor, but Ginny was willing to bet her mother's family had one.

She sat on the nearest chair, looking at the stack of books. There were about ten of them, three on family trees of well established Wizarding families and seven on locations of famous manors. Most of them were older books, only two had an index.

Ginny buried her head in her hands. There was just so much. How could she ever find him on her own? She couldn't unless she had help. Brooklyn was smart. Unless she wanted Ginny to find her, Ginny had about a snowflake's chance in Hell on an August after noon.

She bit her trembling lower lip and sighed. She pushed away her tears and pulled out the first book on Family Trees. Her first task was to find Brooklyn's mother's maiden name. Then she could find her manor and hopefully, Draco.

She flipped the book to the table of contents. She ran her finger down, intent on finding Jones, but her finger hesitated on Malfoy. Before she could stop herself, she flipped to the page. The pages were covered in magical portraits. She followed the silver haired patrons down until she reached the bottom. Smirking at her from the last picture on the page, was a thirteen year old Draco Malfoy.

Ginny felt tears threaten, but couldn't stop them. She shook her head, a sad smile on her face. How did she end up falling? It was a game. But then she went a step too far and fell hard and fast. Some might say it started last night, but it was really long before that. He had always been so far out of reach all through school. That had started it. Something forbidden was more desirable to her. Her parents warned her away from him all through school. And that just gave her more reason to see how he ticked. And then, wonder of wonders, he was polite to her. It was just a sudden change, this year alone. And Ginny fell. Looking back on it in retrospect, Ginny knew that was when she started to fall, that day she posted his modified test scores. He had smiled at her then, a genuine smile, not the conniving one he usually bestowed upon her.

Ginny closed the book over her hand and blinked away the tears that had already started to fall. She opened the book again and flipped to the contents. As suspected, Jones wasn't in there. Ginny sighed and flipped to the index. The book didn't have one. Ginny sighed and picked up the next one. She repeated the procedure with similar results. The final book yielded no new information. She sighed again and was closing the book when a name caught her eye.

_Black._

Ginny noted the page and flipped to it. At the bottom, with his brother, was a grinning picture of Sirius. Ginny felt tears start again. God, but she missed him. She had known him better than she let Harry know. She traced his lineage up and over, intent on finding Tonks, but stopped when she reached Bellatrix Lestrange. Ginny shuddered. Bella was a bitch and deserved what happened to her. Ginny smiled, remembering the look on the older woman's face when Tonks brought her down. Out of curiosity rather than actual concern, Ginny flipped the page to the Lestrange family.

Ginny ran her eyes over the family, checking the bottom to make sure Bella hadn't left behind any offspring. Her eyes froze when she saw the smirking blond marked as Bella's niece. Ginny knew where Brooklyn was. But it didn't do her any good. Only a Black could get into the Black manor without a portkey.

"This might help."

Ginny looked up to see a small leather bound book before her. She followed it up to Hermione's earnest brown eyes.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Brooklyn Jones' diary." Hermione smiled at Ginny's shock. "I'm sorry. I should have been more helpful."

"Me too." Victor said from behind her.

Ginny smiled sadly. "Thanks, but there's not a lot I can do."

Hermione frowned and took a book. "What do you mean?"

Ginny sighed. "Brooklyn's mother's is directly related to Sirius through marriage. She's Bellatrix's sister in law. Only a relative of a Black can get in. I'd need Tonks but she's on her honey moon with Remus."

Hermione bit her lip. "Not exactly."

Ginny studied her friend. "What are you hiding from me Hermione Granger?"

Hermione looked sheepish. "Last year, for my Muggle studies project, I was doing illegitimate children of famous families. And... Well, Sirius' grand father had some affairs with a couple of Muggles, one of which resulted in a child. The child later married a man named Granger."

Ginny laughed. "Are you serious?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm Sirius' niece, twice removed."

Ginny grinned. "So you can help me."

Now Hermione looked smug. "I don't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"Sirius' ancestor's affiars weren't limited to unmarried women or Muggles."

Ginny gaped. "You don't mean..."

Hermione grinned. "Your grand mother is the daughter of Reginald Black."

Ginny laughed. "Guess, we're related." Hermione nodded and Ginny developed a evil glint in her eye. "That means all these years you've been after Ron, you were after your cousin." Ginny laughed at Hermione's look of abject horror before turning to the book in her hands. She flipped through to the newest entry and read it. A thoughtful look crossed her face.

(A/N: OMG Ginny's related to Hermione and Sirius! Hehehehehehe. Good luck figuring out that family tree.To XThisXBeautifulXDisasterX- I hope i satisfied your curiousity. Sorry it took so long. to Not Tellin- yes Brooklyn is a girl. She is also bi. Sorry to Liz that the last chap was so dramaish, next one will be better. Next chapter- Will Ginny be able to rescue Draco? Can Ginny fight someone she likes (Brooklyn)? Why did Brooklyn do it? And finally, What was in Brooklyn's last article that made Ginny thoughtful?)

To Bookworm of the Forest and everybody else- I'm thinking about doing a side fic that corresponds to this one with Just Torrey/Snape. I also hope to explain the Denis thing there. Give some feed back if you want me to.


	34. Conversations with Tom

34

Conversations with Tom...

Draco cautiously opened his eyes. He appeared to be in a hospital bed in an attic. _Interesting._ He lifted one hand experimentally. He was not bound so he sat up, to get a better look. The attic was your typical attic. Unless you were a Malfoy, in which case your attic could comfortably house several small countries and Gilderoy Lockhart's ego. Draco looked around, fascinated. Sure he had seen pictures of places like this but they were generally in ficiton books, he had no idea places like this exsisted in the civilized world.

He heard a door open and reached for his wand, which was absent. He wasn't surprised, neither by the lack of a wand or that the person to enter was Brooklyn.

Draco lept to his feet, only to be thrown bodily agianst the wall. He slumped onto the bed. He looked up at Brooklyn, rubbing the back of his head, as she gracefully approached. She twirled her wand.

"Hiya, Brooklyn." he adressed her in mock cheerful tones. His eyes told a different story.

She looked down at him cooly. Draco bit back a gasp at the sight of her hollow red eyes. He'd only ever seen eyes like that once.

"Foolish boy," the Brooklyn-thing replied in a voice that sent shivers down even his spine. "My name is not Brooklyn."

"Right, cause then you'd havta Crucio me." Draco slurred insolently. Even in the face of such obvious power, he maintained his calm. Inside he was swearing up a storm.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Voldemort's found a way to possess her. How the hell did he do it?_

He looked up at the human puppet. "Don't suppose you'd like to tell me how you can possess her when you're dead."

Something dangerous glinted in Brooklyn's eyes. Draco suddenly found his arms bound to his sides. He floated close and Brooklyn reached out and slapped him. Hard. Draco's head fell to one side. Blood, hot and coppery, filled his cheek.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Real smart. Remind the most powerful dark wizard in history about his death. That always flies well._

But, as usual, his body wasn't listening. He turned and grinned at Brooklyn, blood running down his chin. "So sorry, Tom. Did I hit a nerve?"

Brookly/Tom's face screwed up in pure rage, then, relaxed. She threw him onto the bed again. "Clever, little Malfoy. Much more clever than you father. Trying to upset me to take out my revenge on you before your beloved can get here. Must have relized I can't keep in this body for too long."

Draco had figured out no such thing, but as long as Tom was talking...

"Why's that, Tommy boy?" He asked arrogantly.

Brooklyn looked mildly amused. "It seems this host of mine doesn't hate Ginny. Far from it. She rather fancies my little Gin."

Draco gasped. "This is all about Ginny?"

Tom smiled cruely with Brooklyn's scarlet lips. "You didn't know? Poor little Malfoy. Yes, Ginny has been my goal. Has been for eight years. Ever since that ordeal with the Diary..."

Ginny looked up at Black manor. It was rather a touch more forboding than last time she was here. Hermione touched her shoulder.

"I can come, if you want."

Ginny smiled kindly. "Thanks Mione, But I need to face this alone."

Victor approached the girls. "'Inny, 'ere are the tings you wanted." He held out the long package. Ginny unwrapped it and inspected it. She nodded her thanks, pushing her wand and the diary into her belt. She accomanied them with the forty eight inch sword Victor had gotten her from her brother Charlie.

Hermione bit her lip. "What if you don't come out."

Ginny looked up at the house and her smile turned sad. "Then tell Draco I love him."

And without a second thought, Ginny walked into Hell.

Draco could feel his eyes crossing. God the man never shut up! He was worse than his father. Was there some rule that said the more evil you were the longer you had to monologue. Draco had gotten the general idea after the first couple minutes. Ginny had gotten back her soul and Tom blamed her for all of it, blah blah blah.

"If you hated her so much, why try and turn her into a Death Eater?" Draco finally interupted.

Brooklyn looked surprised. "So she told you about that. At the time I decided it was the most fitting end. Ginny didn't want to live, so her most fitting punishment was to live as my slave. But she's a clever little girl. She managed to stop my spell. Not only that, she managed to find a way to turn it against me."

"Tres nomre." Draco muttered.

"Precisely. I then figured if I couldn't get her that way, that there was another. I sealed my soul onto this world under one condition. There must be a living Death Eater willing to kill Ginny Weasley. My fisrt choice would have been you, but you were too far gone to ever want to harm her, even if you didn't know it. Brooklyn put up a bit of a struggle, but I won."

"When did this curse start?" Draco asked.

"When Ginny experienced a moment of true joy with one of her former enemies. In this case..."

"The softball game. I never will understand your fetish with diaries, Tom."

Both turned at the voice. Ginny Weasley leaned against the door jamb, diary in one hand.


	35. Fighting Battles

35

Fighting battles...

Ginny was a sight for sore eyes. Her scarlet hair was tied back and she was wearing essentially the same outfit he left her in. She had traded in the sweats for a pair of black jeans with a black belt, into which was stuck a sword and her wand.

Draco longed to run and hug her, kiss her, protect her. Judging from her eyes she felt the same way. But her stance told him this was her fight and not to interferre.

Tom/Brooklyn smiled sweetly at Ginny. "My dear Ginevra, what a pleasant suprise."

Ginny gave a psuedo sweet smile. "Save it Tom. You knew I would come for Draco and you picked the only place you could get into without worrying about me bringing sever backup."

Tom leaned against the stack of crates by the bed. "And now what, Ginevra? Do you profess your undying love for me and we forget this whole revenge bit?"

Ginny shook her head. "I think not."

Brooklyn's lips fell into a pout. "Why not?"

Ginny calmly drew her sword. "Because you won't let him go and you'd probably kill me anyway. Besides I have no intention of being a toy."

Tom drew a sword from the air. "So we fight with these mortal weapons?"

Ginny shrugged. "Why not? After all you taught me everything I know about them."

"No magic?"

"No magic." Ginny confirmed.

"Do we fight for something noble? THe fate of the world?"

Ginny sighed. "Tom, I read Brooklyn's final entry."

Tom merely raised an eyebrow. The small part of Brooklyn that could still think for herself silently applauded Ginny.

Ginny flipped open th book with one hand and began reading. "I don't know if I'll still be myself when I next see this book, so I have to say this now. Voldemort is trying to possess me. He has been since early october, but I can tell I can't hold on much longer. I've been researching possession. Voldemort can't hold my body for extended periods of time, so my guess is he wants revenge on someone. I don't know why I've been able to resist for so long, or why he hasn't gone after Malfoy, but I'd have to guess it has something to do with what ever Ginny did to him during the final battle."

Ginny stopped reading and set the book down on a table. "I will never understand the desire of a villian to record his damning evidence. But thanks."

Tom laughed. "So I can't take over the world. I'll settle for revenge." He lunged forward, intent on catching her off gaurd. GInny had expected this and took a step forward to meet the charge.

The attic wasn't a very spacious one, but once up amid those stacks of boxes and books, it was easy to mauvuer. Back and forth, the battle raged. Tom was an excellent sword's man and he had taught GInny well. Perhaps too well. Ginny locked hilts with him and thrust her sword up and away. Both swords flew in different directions. Ginny followed hers and ran after it when it hit the floor by Draco.

Tom followed her, silently drawing a daggar. Ginny got her sword and spun in time to see Tom bury his knife...

(A/N: Told you you'd hate me! to acidpopsx3- You found one of my many plot loop holes. I have quite a few. all purebloods are related indirectly to each other (There was a lot of inter marriage during the renasance). But unless someone is your brother, they usually ignore it. Thanks to CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11, fahzzyquill, VenomBloosAndTear (who probably hates me a lot right now), DragonLoverGrl, ILOVEDRACO, mandrakequeen, and kalirafirestorm for reviewing. You guys made me happy!

btw, amy pointed out that I never explained why Voldemort chose Brooklyn so here's the quick bit: Riddle was able to use Brooklyn because, in her own

way, Brooklyn realized that Ginny would always belong to Draco. Brooklyn still felt for Ginny, but Tom was able to get past that and into her jealousy of Draco. If you think about it, Brooklyn was able to fight it off for a long time. They did softball back in early october and she fought it off until late december. It

also explains why in chapter 19, Ginny mentions that Brooklyn has seemed distant. (see I actually think through my plots). )


	36. We All Fall Down

Since you were such good little fans, I updated for you! Only Seven chapters to go!

36

We All Fall Down...

Hermione glanced at her watch. If Ginny wasn't out in thirty minutes she swore she would go in.

&&&&&'

... Draco's stomach. Brooklyn reeled back, the red glare gone from her blue eyes. She looked down at her bloody hands and fell to her knees.

GInny caught Draco as he fell, easing him to the ground.

"You stupid git. Why? Why did you do it?" She asked, tears running unchecked. He smiled weakly at her.

"Because I love you."

Ginny shook him gently. "Draco, please don't."

He smiled and closed his eyes. "I will always love you Gin. I will always be your's."

Ginny shook him again but there was no reply.

GInny looked up at Brooklyn, intent on blaming her, in time to see the blonde bury the same knife that killed Draco into her own stomach. Ginny leapt to her feet, Draco rolling off her lap.

"Brooklyn!" She ran to her friend. "No, please, it's not your fault. I don't blame you. Riddle fooled me too."

Brooklyn smiled up at her, a small trail of blood running down her chin. "I know. But I blame myself."

"Please, Brook, Don't leave me. Don't go where I can't follow. I need you."

Brooklyn shook her head. "You need Draco, not me." Her eyes closed.

Ginny threw her head back and screamed in raw anguish.

(A/N: I must really be trying for the most hated author vote here. Cause I ain't done yet. Cookies to anyone who can tell me the name of the book and the author of the line "Don't go where I can't follow." Cake to who ever can tell me what page. I have six more chapters and an epliogue. I will probably be slightly less hated next chap.)


	37. Perhaps I Can Help

37

Perhaps I can Help...

(A/N: told you I wasn't done. But you will still hate me at the end of this chap. Cookies to all reviewers can be had here http/ Cake is also available to those who could tell me my quote. http/ )

Brooklyn cracked one bloodshot blue eye. "I ain't dead yet." she whispered.

Ginny might have replied but at that moment a pale green light filled the door way. Ginny squinted. A tall man with blonde hair, striking blue eyes and an amazing pysiche (if the pants were any indication) entered the room.

GInny rose to her feet, sword still in one hand. "What do you want?" she snarled.

He held out his imaculate hands in a gesture of peace. "You seem in a bit of a rut." his voice was like a thousand harps playing in perfect harmony. "Perhaps I can help."

"No offense, but unless you can bring back people from the dead, you won't help much."

"Um, still ain't dead yet." Brooklyn replied from the floor.

"What if I can?"

"What?" Ginny and Brooklyn asked simultaneously.

The person smiled and the whole room seemed to brighten. "What if I can bring him back?"

GInny stared at him. "Who are you?"

He shrugged. "A concerned citizen."

Ginny eyed him warily. "Why would you want to help?"

His smile widened. "Because I can."

Ginny looked down at Brooklyn then at Draco. "What would it cost me?"

The man laughed, a delightful sound. "Clever girl."

Ginny smiled sadly at him. "Nothing is ever free."

"Very well. It seems silly to ask a life for a life, and I have no interest in your soul. However, I do request your memories."

GInny didn't even blink. "How many?"

"From the past six months."

GInny did a quick calculation. It would leave her just before she came to Baudilaire.

"Ginny, I forbid you to do this!"

GInny looked around at the still bleeding Brooklyn. "You're not really in a position to stop me."

She turned back to the man. "Fine, but you have to save Brooklyn as well."

The man smiled. "A selfless act," he replied, both of them ignoring Brooklyn's squalking. "In return I must give you something. There is a clause. If your young man here can get you to cooperate long enough to kiss him, you will remember everything. This information doesn't do you much good right now as you will soon forget all this. But you have your loop hole."

He turned to Brooklyn. "And as for you. I'm giving you a second chance at life. I suggest you use it. You haven't exactly been the shining pillar of virtue and I'm not just talking about this Riddle thing."

He looked back at Ginny. "You're sure about this?"

She nodded.

The blonde man left the room and stood in the hall for a second. His surroundings dissolved into a blue sky and the pearly gate. St John leaned insolently against gate.

"You really think she'll do what we want, Gabriel?"

Gabriel smiled. "I should hope so."

(A/N: Ok, Midterms start this week for college so I won't have any updates until saturday at the least. Sorry, but I have to pass my classes.)


	38. Lost

38

Lost...

Her eyes flew open. Her heart was beating hard and fast. Where was she? What was going on? She sat up and cradled her head in her hands. What has happened? The last thing she remembered was Malfoy coming into her compartment on the train to Baudilaire, then...What?

SHe ran her hands through her scarlet hair, then looked at her hands. There were callouses on her palms. She frowned. She hadn't had had callouses like those since she gave up sword fighting. She ran her fingers over the callouses. She must have been fighting recently. But why?

She got shakily to her feet. She was in an infirmary. It didn't look familiar so she assumed she was at Baudilaire.

Hermione went here, she remembered. She walked shakily to the door of the room, absently noticing two other beds, both quatered off. She leaned against the door for a moment before leaving. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a blood stained blouse and jeans. Her wand was still tucked into her belt.

She inspected herself and found she was not bleeding. she wondered who's blood it was. Her musing was cut off by the arrival of Hermione. She sighed. Hermione would know what was going on.

"Hermione, what-"

"Ginny! You have to leave!"

Ginny looked at her bemused. "Wh- why?"

"I just found out that Voldemort more or less put a bounty on your head. Every Death Eater is going to try and kill you! You have to get somewhere safe."

"But Voldemort's dead!"

"I know, he made some pact with the devil. Ginny do you know anytwhere safe that you can go?"

Ginny didn't even have to think. "yes, My family's used it for centuries. It's a safe house. The only ones who know about it are my family."

Hermione nodded. "Go there. Victor and I will hold things down on this end."

And so did Ginevra Alexial Weasley flee to the only safe haven left, leaving the man she forgot she loved and a woman who would give everything for her happiness.

(A/N: Sorry about the grammar and spelling I wrote this at two in the morning. Hope you guys are happy! It's almost finished! about six chapters left!)


	39. Finding Ginny

Alittlethingcalledrevenge

39

Finding Ginny...

He opened his eyes. The mid morning light peirced his eyes and he rolled onto his stomach. There was a faint twinge of pain and he sat up, looking at the faint scar on his stomach.

He clutched his head as he remembered the events of yesterday. He had to find Ginny!

He shot out of bed and shivered. He looked down and realized he was only wearing a pair of silk pants. Silk was all well and good, but Flannel was more suited for comfort. He laughed softly and slipped out of the infirmary in search of decent clothes. He climbed to Styx tower. His room was as he had left it and he quickly changed into a pair of jeans, work boots, and fluffy socks. He pulled on a tee shirt that said Blondes Have More Fun and mentally doomed who ever had given him this to a quick and painful death. Oh, right his dad.

He pulled on a flannel overshirt and black jacket. Then headed down stairs. Hermione was sitting in the common room, looking a nervous wreck. She looked up when he entered.

"Draco!" She looked ready to collapse but instead handed him his wand.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked, somewhat surprised at his own calm.

"I... I don't know! But Draco you have to protect her!"

Draco smiled grimly. "Might help if I knew where she was. That could..."

Draco trailed off, his eyes growing distant. Hermione watched him before he snapped out of it. He shook his head.

"I know where she is." He muttered, bemused.

Hermione looked confused.

"I don't know. It just came to me... in a flash."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Oh! Lover's Ridge! I read about it. Only your one true love can find you if you go there. It was created after the Romeo Juliet affiar. It only appears in times of trial. Not even the PolyJuice Potion can help you find someone there."

Draco ginned. "Got a broom I can borrow?"

Hermione watched Draco fly off. GInny would be safe.

She started back into the castle when Brooklyn Jones plowed into her.

"Where's Ginny?" She shrieked.

"S-somewhere safe.." Hermione stuttered as the younger girl shook her. She told her about the Lover's Ridge. Brooklyn seemed to be calming when Hermione mentioned Draco.

"What? Draco went after her?"

"Y-yeah."

"Fuck!"

"What's wrong?"

"Ginny doesn't remember!"

"What!"

"Ginny doesn't remember the past six months. She doesn't remember falling in love with Draco or him being safe from the curse."

Damn. I just sent him into the lion's den.

Draco sighed as he set foot. Lover's Ridge manor loomed before him. They would be safe.

(A/N: Poor Draco, doesn't realize what's gonna happen. Bet you can figure it out. Sorry about the wait and the length, my classes have been Hell and my mom isn't helping. For those few out there who go to shepherd, do not take Darboe for Sociology.

To LadyOfTheCelticLand- You're back! i thought you had left!

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed and held out for this chapter! I feel so special!


	40. But Ginny

40

But Ginny...

Draco strode forward. Suddenly He was upside down. He looked down (?) at his foot. '

That was curious. He was familiar with the Levicorpus spell having fallen victum to it a time or two in school, but it was always such a surprise when it happened. Especially now.

He let himself fall back and looked around for the caster. His flannel shirt had other ideas. Draco reached up (down?) to push down (Up?) his shirt.

"Well what have we here?" taunted a delightfully familiar voice.

He pushed up (down?) his shirt enough to see a pair of bootclad feet, wide spread and no more than ten feet from him.

He pushed his shirt more, revealing two jean covered legs. Very sexy legs, in Draco's oppinion. Legs that could only belong to one person. He traveled up the body, already knowing what he would find. Slender hips and waist, giving way to an ample chest, to a finely tapered neck, on top of which was the freckled face he knew and loved.

Ginny gaped at him. She forgot to hold the spell and Draco crashed on the ground (I am aware that is not how the spell works, but it's my fic, so get over it.)

Draco rubbed his neck and got up to see the business end of Ginny's wand pointed at him.

Draco raised an immaculate eyebrow. "Um, love, if you want my protection, I'd much rather settle this over a good snog... What ever I appear to have done wrong."

Ginny gaped anew. "What in the bloody nine hells are you talking about?"

Draco stopped rubbing his neck and looked at her. "Well, Hermione suggested I help protect you. And frankly love, that's a lot easier done if you put down your wand."

Ginny frowned. "Hermione sent you?"

Draco was begining to have serious missgivings. Had Hermione forgotten to tell him something? "Yeah..." he began slowly.

"But I hate you."

The sentence hit him like a brick to the chest.

Ginny looked him up and down suspiciously. "You're sure Hermione sent you?"

Draco smiled at her niavity. "Yeah."

Ginny frowned a bit more. Draco wanted to ease out that wrinkle between her eyebrows.

"Well, I guess it must mean something if you got here. But I'm not the only one here."

Draco started. "Really?"

Ginny had turned to walk to the manor, but she paused and grinned at him over her shoulder. "Yeah, but it's a guy."

Draco spluttered at the implications.

(A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been working on All in the Game of Love a lot more than I should, but I can't help it. I'll try to get another chapter up after break. )


	41. Hermione's Helping Hand

Chapter Forty One

Hermione's Helping Hand

Draco stared at the ceiling of the room he was in. Lover's Ridge Manor was large enough to fit several small countries, but that wasn't the reason he felt alone. Ginny was in the room beside his. That was why he felt alone.

He sighed and tried to tell himself it was for the best. Ginny had forgotten them. The past six months, all he had done, all he had won, was gone.

Fuck.

There was a whoosh from the fireplace. Draco looked over to see Hermione's head hovering in the grate of his fire. He rolled off the bed and crawled over.

"Hey."

"Merlin, Draco! Ginny doesn't remeber! she doesn't remember the past six months."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." He admited ruefully.

Hermione looked a bit shocked. "So Ginny trusted you?"

Draco nodded. "She thought that since I made it this far, I could be trusted."

Hermione sighed. "Thank Merlin. I thought you might not have gotten that close. Since you did, that makes this much easier. Here." She held something out through the flames. Draco gingerly took it. He turned it over in his hands. It was a black book. Across the front in gold lettering, were elegantly written the words _Ginevra Alexial Weasley._

He looked up at Hermione. "Is this..."

Hermione nodded. "Her diary."

"I thought she didn't write in them anymore?"

Hermione shook her head. "She told me about it at the begining of this year."

Draco resisted the urge to rifle through it. He didn't want to seem a sneak. Hermione, it seemed, had had no such inhibition. "I read it, she talks mostly about you and her. The last entry is the day you disappeared."

"Sneak," Draco accused, but there was a smile on his face. Maybe he had a chance...

Ginny answered the frantic knocking on her door. She was feeling a bit irate. She swung it open and blinked at the leather bound book that appeared under her nose. She raised an eyebrow at Draco. "That's a book."

Draco looked triumphant. "It's your's."

"Huh?"

"It's your journal."

Ginny was about to argue that she didn't own a journal when it occured to her. Maybe she did. She was missing six months of her life. Maybe she had started one during that time. She took the book and flipped it open. Sure enough her flowing script filled the first page.

"Maybe that'll clear some stuff up."

Ginny watched him for a moment. "Thanks."

(A/N: sorry about the wait. Hope this pleases. Only three chapters left!

by the way toLadyofTheCelticLand and Micahmouse-The Torrey Snape bit is part of the major plot in the sequel to this fic. This fic was just introducing the couple. Next fic is about their trials and such.


	42. I still Don't Remember

Chapter Forty Two

I still Don't Remember...

(A/N: any one who predicted this deserves candy)

_I can't live with out him! Damn that bitch! Why did she take him? _

_Damn. I promised myself I wouldn't cry any more. I- I can't keep this up. Damn you Hermione! Damn you Brooklyn! Why did you take him? Why! Answer me you damn bitch..._

_I think I have a chance. I know where she took him. I know how to get him back. _

_Fucking Riddle. Destroys my chances with Harry. Tries to turn me. Takes Draco. That bastard will pay. I can't blame Brooklyn. I know she couldn't fight it. Few can successfully fight him. I did once and it cost me. If I don't get back, Hermione, take this to Brooklyn and Draco. Tell Brooklyn I don't blame her. Tell Draco I love him. _

_Tell Draco I always loved him. _

_Tell Draco I'll wait forever. _

_Tell him... Tell him to go on. Tell him I want him to be happy. Tell him to let me go._

_Tell him to let me go._

Ginny bit her lip. It was so moving. She had loved him. So why didn't she remember it? She had felt so strongly. She should remember something.

QQQQ

Draco rubbed his temples with his aching fingertips. He had been up most of the night, waiting for Ginny to finish reading the diary. He had drifted off every so often into uneasy naps that were broken by his fretful thoughts on her.

Finally, near dawn, the door opened. And Ginny emerged.

She looked as tired as Draco felt. In her hand she held her diary. Draco felt his heart skip a beat.

She looked up at him. "I don't remember."

Everything that mattered. All his hopes and ambitions that he had formed in the past six months came crashing down around him.

"What?"

She shook her head. "It's like I'm reading a book by someone else. I feel what she feels but once the book is over, I can't remember why I felt that way. I wish I could remember. I wish..."

She looked up into his crest fallen face. She felt something stirr in her. She was a creature of impulse. She stepped forward, into the radius of his arms. She dropped the book and ran a hand across his cheek.

"I wish we could start again."

Draco looked at her. "What?"

"I don't know. But I want to. I don't remember, but I want to. Since I can't remember this," She gestured to the diary. "I'll have to make my own memories. If half of what the diary says is true, I'm half in love with you already. I want to know if I am."

Before Draco could say anything, Ginny pulled his head down to hers, kissing him soundly.


	43. Blue

Chapter Forty Three

Blue

When the kiss broke, Ginny was silent.

Draco wanted to hug her, to kiss her again, to reasure her. But he didn't know how she would take this. He didn't want to push her away and he had no idea how to bring her back from what ever ledge she stood on.

Finally he said lamely, "Well now you have a first kiss."

She did not respond and he wondered what was going through her devious little yellow mind.

She brought her chocolate eyes to meet his. "Blue." she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Her eyes were blue." Ginny elaborated.

"Whose?" Draco asked, mentally tallying the girls he knew with blue eyes.

"Brooklyn's"

Draco mentally added Brooklyn to the list. Then he did a double take. He hadn't even remembered Brooklyn's eye color. Had she put it in her book? He reached down and picked up the book, flipping through it.

"I remember that."

Draco looked at her in surprise.

"I remember." She spoke the words reverantly. "I remember everything."

She looked up at him in awe. Then a familiar devilous look took over her features. Without further ado, she tackled him. Draco fell to the ground with her on top of him.

She smirked down at him. "I remember this." She purred, kissing him again.

Draco grinned. "I remember this too."


	44. Epilogue

Epilogue

Brooklyn's gift

Ginny broke the kiss as the hall door burst in. Standing in full glory beyond it, was Brooklyn Jones.

Ginny and Draco were on their feet instantly, wands pointed at the blonde girl. Brooklyn looked at the two of them. For a moment there was an almost paupable silence.

"They're dead. All of them." Brooklyn whispered.

Ginny and Draco stared. "Who?" Ginny finally managed to ask.

Brooklyn smiled. "All the Death eaters. I hunted down every one. And killed them. You're both safe."

For a moment all Ginny could do was stare. Then she dropped her wand and hugged Brooklyn.

"Thank you."

Brooklyn stared for a few moments before returning the hug.

888

Brooklyn ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She couldn't believe she had done that. That she had just walked away. She could have taken Ginny. They could have had it all. She could have been in love.

But she wasn't and she knew it. She had to accept that. She had to let sleeping dragons lie, untouched until she had nothing left.

She sighed again. But what did she have? She could return to Baudilaire, but what waited for her there? More schooling. She might have to spend another ten, twelve years until she was able to graduate. The school had a very odd curiculum.

She looked back at Lover's Ridge Manor. A thought nudged her conscious mind and she frowned. If Ginny wasn't her true love, how was she able to find Lover's Ridge?

Ginny had mentioned another inhabitant, but...

Brooklyn's thoughts scattered as a white owl bearing the crest of Baudilaire dropped a letter into her hand.

The End...

Or is it?

(A/N: Short I know, but I wanted to get this finished so I could start on the sequel. Chapter one ot it should be up soon. I usually don't do more than one update aday, but I have the rest of the week set, so I thought I'd give you a treat.

To TheDeathOfVolders- I know how you feel. Never enough time


End file.
